


Police tales

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Danger, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin got a bullet in the past and he knows Yunho who is a beautiful shy doctor. The young cop fell in love with the man who saved his life. Meanwhile Siwon works hard to treat well Changmin's best friend, Kyuhyun who is a Hallyu star. A real star.<br/>Shindong is the police chief who gives these two a dangerous mission and Boa is behind their back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, like me!

**Author's Note:**

> Non-beta!  
> Please, forgive me that the English is not my mother tongue but I'm trying to give you a good fic. :)
> 
> My cousin is a very good cop and she was the muse of this story. And Changmin and Siwon are doing well by the Police, too and I'm extreme proud of them.

”Changmin-ah, next time show us your better self!” he got some hints from Siwon and the other one tossed his dirty pants into the bin.

They were tutors in the Police Academy and his best friend was always better in the practice shooting. It was awkward. It was awkward because of the dongsaengs who were watching them. Changmin lost.

“Hyung, next time I won’t let you win.” he teased and Siwon sighed.

“Look, you are lack of skills. I mean, since you started to date with that handsome doctor, you became… y’know: laaazzzzyyy!” he whispered and Changmin hit his back with his sweated T-shirt.

“Don’t make me laugh! Me and Yunho are dating since one month. It’s not a big thing.”

“Maybe not a big thing for him but in your case… well, I know it’s a big thing for you, man.” Siwon winked.

Changmin was shaking his head and laughed. Siwon is crazy… but his friend continued.

“I know you’re desperately falling in love with him. I don’t blame you: he is beautiful.”

“Hey!” Changmin raised his voice but still laughed and sat on the bench.

“You know, Siwon hyung? I believe that bullet was worth it.” he sighed and pointed at his stomach.

He closed his eyes and Siwon crossed his hands.

“You little punk, I was really scared that I lost you. Don’t do that anymore… even if you got your prize I was alone.”

Changmin watched him.

“Sorry, hyung but I had to push you away. It could reach your heart. Kyuhyun might never forget to me if I let you die.”

Siwon was shaking his head.

“You two are a terrible team. I hope Yunho knows what he had chosen.”

“I bet he knows… then he could not have chosen me. Go home, hyung. It’s late and Kyuhyun waits for you.”

Siwon nodded.

“I’ll give you a ride, come!” he laughed and Changmin sat in his black Mercedes.

“Are you going to go somewhere again?” he asked when Changmin closed the car’s door by his apartment.

The younger looked back and smiled. It was already dark outside and the streetlights were on.

“I take him into that restaurant what Boa noona offered.”

“Oh… it’s rather expensive!”

Changmin shrugged.

“Our salary is very good and I think… he means me a lot.”

Siwon grimaced.

“Okay. Check that place first and I will bring Kyuhyun there on the next week.”

Changmin burst out of laughing.

“So, I became a spy?”

“My best spy, my brother. Have a good night and then… give him what you got.” he laughed and drove away before Changmin could reach into the car and grab his collar.

“ _Siwon_ … _Siwon_ … _Siwon_ …” he was shaking his head and entered into his flat.

His house was not huge, just a good-looking flat in an expensive quarter. Lots of his colleagues bought a home in his neighborhood and he decided by this smaller apartment.  

There was a park and a sport center after his street and this neighborhood was safe enough. He could run in the early mornings and could walk on nights without any problem. He liked this home and his dog has always waited for him in front of his door.

“Oh, Max… I’m home.” he looked for him and the big German shepherd jumped on him, caught into his hands and started to lick his face everywhere.

“Okay… okay, good boy… good boy!” Changmin laughed and gave him a dog chocolate from his pocket.

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

“What happened until I worked, hah? Did you eat my shoes again?” he looked around and the dog contritely leaned his head down.

Changmin laughed and opened his fridge. He sighed and closed it: it was empty… full empty. The young cop hated shopping. Even if it was food he hated to go into the groceries and choose the right things. When he was little his mother had done it… then he lived in dorm and he ate that food. He was needed on a housekeeper or… a wife who would do these awful things for him.

“Yeah, eomoni! It’s your son.” he picked up the ringing phone and stopped by his table. “Yes, I’m doing well by the police. No, my stomach is well, thanks to Yunho. Yes, he is the doctor who… what? Should I give him a flower? Mom, he is a man. Okay… okay… I will bow and thanks him thousands times. Is it okay to you? I’m not joking. Mom! Mooom, I’m not hearing my own voice… I know he saved my life and you actually like him better than your own son… mom!”

 

“What’s with you? I just want a normal talking with my son who lives again. Why can’t you understand, Shim Changmin.” she sat on her bed and snorted.

His son was terrible. Her husband was sitting next to his wife and was rolling his eyes. His little family: a stubborn wife and a stubborn son.

“Darling, let our son to live his life.” he tried but his wife ignored him.

“Changmin-ah, I want you to treat that man good. Not just flowers and chocolates and cheap promises! Show your true heart and show him how gentleman is my son!”

“Your son?” her husband looked up and his wife laughed.

“I raised him. You worked a lot.”

“I worked for you! I think I have a little part in him, too!”

 

Changmin heard everything and he wanted to cut this conversation. The clock showed that he will be late again if he lets his mother speaking further.

“Mom, I think I can’t hear you clearly… yeah. The line is bad… good bye, love ya.” he shouted while he grabbed a paper and played with it in his hand.

 

“Hah… what a bad son!” his mother looked at the phone when the conversation broke.

 

“Yeah! Now, Max… listen on me!” Changmin spoke while he stepped under the shower and his dog followed him.

“You have to be a good dog tonight because we have a guest. Do you understand what I’m saying? Be nice with him not means you have to sit into his lap and lick his cool clothes with your saliva, okay? And leave his shoes alive… at least don’t play with his hand as if it would be a tennis ball. Well how I look?” he turned around and his dog was sitting and looking him with wide eyes.

He barked twice and Changmin nodded.

“I think you’re right. I’m looking like a casket maker but still cool. I hide my gun under my super sexy white shirt… he won’t see it but first is our safety. So, wish me good luck!” he kissed his dog’s head, saluted and turned out of his flat.

He sighed and looked up at the dark sky. The wind was cold tonight but it was good for his trembling body. He activated his car key and the silver Honda left the garage.

“I hope Yunho will like me.” he prayed while he drove onto the highway. “Please… like me!”


	2. The date

Yunho was in the restaurant and the waiter put his orange juice on the table. He didn’t like alcohol and he wanted to wait his date with the champagne. If they will drink because he knew Changmin won’t use the public transport. This man loved his car and Yunho who hated driving wanted to be cool, so he drove his own little car to this place. Now he thought it was a big mistake. He sweated just because of the possibility that maybe he has to drive to Changmin’s home and he didn’t know the way.

“Calm down, it’s just a road and you are an adult… you can go there and use your own car.” he murmured but he closed his eyes and gave him a little relax time.

He started to like this man’s company and the cop was nice with him. His previous date was terrible. The man was crazy and didn’t give him too much space. Yunho decided to break up and the man hated him because of it. Yunho was shy but not a fool one who always obeys. It was only one problem: the guy didn’t cancel his phone number and started to call him and disturb him in his work. He sent a text before Yunho came here and wrote how he loved him and Yunho will go back to him.

“Hi!” a nice voice welcomed him and Yunho rose.

They were shaking their hands and Changmin sat down.

“Do you like this place?” the cop asked and Yunho nodded.

“It’s great, actually… there is another gay couple in the corner.” Yunho tried to be funny and pointed cautiously towards right with his finger.

Changmin looked there and the two girls were very cute. They were already finished and talked and laughed a lot.

“I think that old married couple does not like their performance.” Changmin laughed and Yunho saw the small changes on the man’s face.

Changmin was an idol type. He was not an idol but he could be one. His face and eyes, his straight semi-longed black hair and this awesome suit… Yunho adored it. He started to imagine the cop’s body under the clothes.

“Are you hungry?” Yunho asked.

“Like a wolf! Have you already chosen?”

“No. I wanted to wait you.”

The younger laughed again.

“In this case… I want spaghetti with seafood.”

“Good choice. Hm… this BBQ sounds good.”

“Choose what you want… it’s my treat today.” Changmin smiled but Yunho protested.

“I am the older, I want to pay.”

“No way. You’ve already paid twice. Now it’s my turn and I want it.”

Yunho sighed.

“You’re stubborn, Changmin-ah… I let you do as you wish… but only tonight.” he put the menu down and the waiter bowed.

“I will serve your food tonight, please have a good night.” he welcomed them and went into the kitchen.

Finally, they remained alone and Yunho could check Changmin better.

“Your eyes…” the cop was the first who poked towards him.

“What’s with my eyes?” Yunho asked quietly.

He let Changmin lean closer and the other one checked him, too.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Yunho said and he blushed.

He tried not blushing but his face couldn’t lie.

“They’re beautiful but I like your nose the best.”

“My nose?!” Yunho pointed at that body part and burst out of laughing. “Why?”

“It gives more knowledge… I mean… lots of people use glasses to look cleverer but for me just one look at your face and I know you’re clever… I thought maybe the arc of your nose causes it.”

Yunho amused well. This man is so innocent… he would be really a good man. After they had eaten they talked a little bit.

“Cats or dogs?” Changmin asked suddenly.

“Hmm… I have no pet but if I have to choose I say the dogs. I have no problem with the cats, my first partner had bought a cat and I liked her but I don’t know. I’m better with dogs. Do you have one?”

Changmin nodded.

“ _Max_ … my old partner. He is an old cop and he landed in my house after his service.”

“Your partner was a dog?”

“No… my partner is Siwon but I wanted to work together with a dog because of the experience and I didn’t like it. But I liked the dog and he was old, he was needed on a home and I decided to give him what he deserves. So, he is living with me since two years.”

“How old is he?”

“Maybe around seven or eight.”

“It’s not so old.”

“Dogs are not working too long.”

“Ah, I get it. He is too old for the work.”

“Yeah.” the cop smiled and watched towards the window. “Do you want to know him?”

Yunho was surprised. He was happy but surprised.

“The dog or Siwon?”

“Hehe… ten points goes to the Gryffindor but first to be my dog.”

Yunho nodded. Changmin was clear as the white tablecloth and Yunho liked it.

“Do you want to come over to you?”

“It depends on you.” the cop shrugged but his eyes told another thing.

Yunho realized Changmin wanted him and he couldn’t protest further.

“Okay, but I’m with car. Give me your address then.”

“No. I want to take you home. I’m already asked the waiter to bring your car down and I reserved one night in their garage. So, don’t worry. You’re my guest tonight.”

Yunho mouthed. This man… wow… he thought when Changmin went to the bar to pay. In the other way he gulped because it meant he won’t sleep on this night. It was just a luck that he won’t work tomorrow.

“Can we go?” Changmin gave his hand and Yunho accepted.

“Yeah… show me your place then!” he nodded and Changmin was happy as a man who won the jackpot.

 

Shindong was up and he couldn’t sleep. He could not go home when a new enemy shows up and threats the people of Seoul. He was standing in the office and looked the stars through the glass window. His partner, Boa was sitting in her chair, in front of him and put her legs on the table. She was reading a magazine about fashion and make-up things. Donghee hated it but the partner was a woman so it was okay.

“Oppaaa, what do you think about the new guy?” she referred to the target.

“If you finished the studying the clothes I can tell you about it.”

She sighed and dropped the paper onto the ground. She crossed her hands in sitting.

“Nah, Shindong… tell me because I’m dying here since one hour.” she changed her meowing tone into serious and Donghee felt the air froze around her.

“Finally you returned. I hate your aegyo style.”

Boa tensed.

“It’s not my fault that I have to live two lives. If you want to do my job well then let me to practice my girlish side.”

“As if you have girlish side…” Shindong pulled his mouth into a smile but Boa rolled his eyes.

“ _Jerk_ …” she said.

“Okay… the enemy is familiar but he works behind his henchmen. He stole two kids from the Hallyu quarter. They are idols.”

“Oh…” the girl’s face changed and she started to show some interest. “Who are they? Are they famous?”

Her boss nodded.

“Do you know the Bangtan Boys? _Jhope and V_ … I think it’s their stage name.”

“Don’t tell me that they are the victims?” Boa flabbergasted and jumped from her seat.

She gulped. Those boys were way younger but she liked them… well, their music was good.

“Where are your partners?” Shindong asked after Siwon and…

“Changmin has a date tonight along with Siwon.”

“Ah… finally they are dating?”

“Not together, stupid. Changmin found a doc, Siwon found a fastidious singer.” Boa grimaced and Shindong had to laugh.

“You are jealous… I see the yellow envy in your eyes.” he laughed hard and Boa hit his back.

“I’m not jealous just I’ve fed up from the idiot guys who can’t open the door in front of me because I’m working as a police.”

“You have to be softer.”

“Then… I will go doing my naaaills and will walk in high heels. I will call you ‘opppaaaaaaa’ on that grating thin shrill voice what the girls are using instead of ‘boss’. How would you like it?”

Shindong rolled his eyes now.

“You really need on that job. Forget the two lives… we have already put him in jail. That’s because you’re here and I wanted to tell your mission is complete.”

“Thank God! Now should I disturb those two?”

“No. Leave them live their life. You have no life now so I need on you.”

“I will really punch you if you don’t shut up.”

Shindong laughed and put the documents in front of her face.

“Please, could you read these papers during this night? Tomorrow we can start the mission.”

Boa’s face darkened but she could not say no.

 

Changmin opened the door for Yunho and the man dropped his jaw.

“Wow… your apartment is fantastic.”

“A little bit dirty… I would need on someone’s help.” the cop protested and caressed his dog’s face. “Max, this is Yunho hyung. You have to be nice with him.”

The dog barked and was ready to attack the guest who can’t step away. Yunho found himself on the floor and the dog was panting and resting on him.

“Max! I told you… nah… come off of him!” he moaned but he also fell on the floor.

The dog was too heavy and Changmin lost his balance. He fell on his side and their face met. Yunho was blinking at him and in this moment Max left his ‘pillow’ and went back to sleep.

 

They were lying and studying each other. Changmin elbowed onto the ground and touched Yunho’s nose. The older gulped and grabbed his hand.

“Your skin is so smooth...and soft.” he whispered and played with those thin fingers.

Changmin shifted closer to the man and Yunho’s lips were so… the cop had to lean down and Yunho didn’t turn away.

“I want to kiss you.” Changmin whispered and the doctor sat up. He remained on the floor but pulled the younger closer and Changmin opened his mouth and his long lips met with Yunho’s.

Max was watching them and wagging his tail again.


	3. Yunho's ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every comment what you wrote me! :D

Hoseok was trembling. He was exhausted and he wanted water. He had been in this little cell since two days and they didn’t bring him drink. This place was dark, he couldn’t see just felt the suffocating stench and… rats were playing around his legs. He didn’t lie down.

In the first hours he shouted and tried to speak with somebody. Nobody answered. He wanted to know where they took his friend.

“V?” he asked suddenly when those crazy people approached his cell.

His friend was unconscious and lots of scar was on his face.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?” he jumped and attacked the men who stepped through the door.

They threw the younger onto Hoseok and he has almost fallen on the rats. The fainted V was hanging on his body and the dancer had to catch into him.

“Our boss played with your friend a little bit.” the henchman laughed and pulled his mouth into an evil grimace. “He likes the beauty boys like you.” he giggled.

Hoseok tried to go onto him again but the man was faster and closed the door behind his back.

“You will be the next, sweetheart.” he hit the cell grid and walked out of the room.

When the men vanished, Taehyung lifted his head up.

“What happened with you?” the dancer asked.

He almost cried but kept the tears. V touched his mate’s face and had to sit down.

“He beat me.” he still watched Hoseok and suddenly embraced the dancer tight. “He won’t play with you… I said it and he didn’t share my opinion.” he sighed heavily.

Hoseok squeezed him and closed his eyes.

“I want to get out of here.” he started to cry. “This place is terrible and I’ve almost lost you.”

“Sssh! The guys will save us.” Taehyung tried calming him down and wanted to look into his eyes.

Hoseok watched up.

“Don’t cry, okay? Those idiots don’t deserve your tears.”

“I’m afraid that we will die here.”

“Sshh…” he said and kissed him softly.  “That fucking perverse can’t take _my hope_ from me!”

 

Changmin was moving and Yunho closed his eyes. The cop was very good. He imagined Changmin’s naked body thousands times but the reality was way better. When the cop pulled his sexy shirt over his head, Yunho sighed and swore that he won’t eat more ice cream.

“Changmin-ah…” he whispered and the younger was leaning into a romantic and deep… very deep kiss.

Yunho could feel the taste of the strawberry cocktail on his tongue what Changmin drank in the restaurant and he wanted more. He wanted more from this amazing body and he turned.

“Do you want to change the pose?” Changmin was surprised and let the doctor move.

“Trust me. You will like it.” he answered and started sucking Changmin’s neck.

“Hmm… it’s awesome but… could you go a little bit further? It’s a very sensitive point of me.”

Yunho smiled and did what the other asked.

“That’s good…” Changmin moaned.

Yunho licked it and the same time he found the cop’s nipples and played with them: first the right then the left.

“I think it was that bullet.” he whispered when reached the stomach.

“It’s okay… your hands were doing a great job.”

“My hands are on your skin again but now I will give you pleasure… not pain.”

“I didn’t feel that pain. I was sleeping.”

“Now I hope you don’t want to sleep.”

Changmin laughed and bit into his lip.

“Hyung… please… show me your style.”

“Yes, Lieutenant!”

 

Kyuhyun was waiting for Siwon and the cop amused him. He was a singer and the cop was his best friend’s partner. It was funny. Funny that he knows Siwon because of Changmin and funny that Siwon hates Kpop. He hates what Kyuhyun sings and Kyuhyun hates that Siwon hates his job. It was a big luck that they were dating and Siwon likes his personality in spite of all.

“Sorry… my father lives alone and he calls me on every second day.” the cop explained and Kyuhyun nodded.

“Does he know that you’re… gay?”

Siwon sat in front of him in lotus and shook his head.

“He is too old. I won’t tell him about my lifestyle. It would be too much for his heart.”

“Is he sick?”

“Always… and your parents?”

“I am an orphan. They left me by Changmin’s house. I know him why his family visited me often in the orphanage.”

Siwon stopped.

“Sorry.”

“What? I told you: I don’t know them. I left that house when I turned into fifteen and became an idol when I turned into eighteen. Three years hell on the streets was the best motivation. Now I am who I always wanted to be: beautiful, reach and famous… and everybody likes me. Maybe my parents are listening on my music.”

“It’s a good dream. Have you ever looked for them?”

Kyuhyun was shaking his head.

“They can find me if they want. My face is on every street.”

Siwon nodded and pull the champagne out of the singer’s hand and started to take down his shirt. Kyuhun let Siwon climb upon.

“Wow! Every cop has a body as yours?”

“Have you ever seen your best friend?”

Kyuhyun nodded.

“I wanted to bring him in bed but he denied me.”

Siwon was rolling his eyes.

“He likes better the doctors.”

“I like the cops.” Kyuhyun jumped and Siwon kissed him hard.

“I like Kyuhyun. Not the idol but Kyuh-ah.”

The singer sighed.

“Treat me well during this night.”

 

Boa was angry. Her boss was a jerk. She had to read those documents on the whole night and she realized their old enemy is behind of the kidnapping. She got pictures and she was surprised when she saw Changmin’s new date on one photo!

“Why is he…?” she mouthed and looked the date on the backside.

“Five month old… hm. Changmin was talking to me about a man who was Yunho’s ex… but maybe just I’m wrong.” she talked to herself.

Some seconds later she couldn’t forget about it and picked up her phone.

“Changmin’s number is… that’s it!” she grinned.

 

Changmin was lying close to him. It was almost morning and the cop and the doctor embraced each other. They were kissing and touching and even after the hot night they enjoyed their skinship.

“What’s this sound?” Yunho mumbled.

“Hmm?” Changmin has already closed his eyes but suddenly jumped out and started to search in his pocket.

Yunho watched him with curious eyes and Changmin moaned when saw Boa’s name.

“Sorry, I have to answer.”


	4. Watch out of him!

Changmin listened every words of Boa and he barely looked at Yunho. His face became pale and the older didn’t understand why. He started to be nervous and Yunho rose from the bed. Only his underwear was on his light brown skin and Changmin had to watch him for a short moment. He was still on the phone when Yunho embraced his back and kissed his neck.

“Did you get it what I told you, Changmin-ah?” Boa asked again.

She wanted clear confirmation and Changmin nodded. Boa couldn’t see it but she knew their youngest answer.

“Okay, then take care about him! If that bastard will know he is with you… maybe he will try…”

“Okay… okay, Boa sunbae. Don’t say more!” Changmin sighed and hung up the phone.

He turned to Yunho and kissed him. He got the older’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him quickly. Max was walking through the half opened door and sat on the bed.

“Do you have to go, Changmin-ah?” the doctor closed his eyes and they were standing there since minutes.

Yunho embraced the man’s hips and Changmin gulped.

“Sorry but I got news and you won’t like what I will tell you.”

“Me?”

“Aha…” Changmin became nervous and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

He sat near his dog and lied on Max’s back. The dog liked the sudden embrace and let Changmin stay on him. Even he growled. Yunho crossed his hands and stayed on his place.

“You got a new case. It was clear to me, too.”

The younger nodded and closed his eyes. He moaned into the dog’s fur and blinked at the doctor.

“My partner, Boa called me. She said that two idols were kidnapped by a man. We knew this man from our rookie times and he is very… _smart_.”

Yunho pulled a chair and he sat down. He drank Changmin’s words.

“You mean dangerous when you say smart?”

The cop nodded.

“We have to save those kids because he can kill them. He is a perverse animal.”

Yunho furrowed his brow.

“And how am I in the picture?”

Changmin bit into his lips.

“Boa had read the documents on the whole night and there were pictures between the files. One picture showed that you were standing close to this man.”

Yunho flabbergasted and dropped his jaw.

“Me? Jung Yunho together with a… with a criminal?”

Changmin nodded again and sighed.

“Look, I believe you didn’t know about his life and…”

“Of course I didn’t know!” Yunho jumped and rushed to the end of the bed. “How? How could he be so close to me?”

“Boa said it was your ex-date… before me because the picture is five months old.”

Yunho stopped and the blood ran out of his face. Changmin thought he will faint and ran to him. He embraced the older man and kissed his neck.

“I’m so sorry… so sorry!”

“I didn’t know…” Yunho was close to the crying and Changmin embraced him tighter.

“I understand.” he whispered and Max lifted his head.

The dog was interested in the topic, too and looked them with curious eyes. Even he licked Yunho’s hand (he caught into the bed).

 

Siwon left Kyuhyun in his house and went to their police station. It was early morning but the singer slept so sweetly and Siwon didn’t want to wake him up. Actually, Kyuhyun had almost moved into his apartment and Siwon liked the fact: they are a pair… officially! Boa will be so jealous! The cop smiled when he thought about her and he parked the car. The woman waited for him in the doorway and opened the door in front of the man.

“I do it for you if my dates don’t do it for me.” her eyes were terrible.

She looked good in her black and white suit and her hair was tied up in ponytail but her eyes told everything.  

“Geez… Shindong found you, right?” Siwon smiled at her and he opened the door in front of the girl.

“Thank you… really!” Boa was sarcastic and stepped in the building.

Siwon followed her. They went to the elevator and the girl pushed the number 10, which was the storey of the boss office.

“Did you call, my partner?” Siwon asked her.

“Ah… do you mean about the sweet guy who slept with a very handsome guy?”

Siwon stopped.

“Don’t you say he slept with Yunho?”

The girl nodded.

“Yeah. It was their fifth date and they ended in the bed. That doctor is very nice.” she wanted crying because of her frustration and Siwon hugged her.

“Don’t worry… your prince will come soon.”

“When?”

“Wheeen… when you will be a real girl.” Siwon laughed and Boa hit his shoulders.

“Idiot.” she snorted but small smile left her mouth, too.

 

Shindong was in his room and smiled when these two opened his door.

“Good morning, birds! Did you sleep well?” he looked at the girl who rolled her eyes.

“I talked with Changmin-ah, boss. He is speaking with the doctor in this moment.”

“Good. I didn’t want to talk with him about this. It’s tickler.”

“Do you think Yunho is with him?” Siwon asked seriously.

“No. I think that man is clear. We were watching him for weeks and he was really clear. One thing was annoying around him that our dear man sends texts to him.”

“Texts?”

“The bastard likes our doctor very much. We have to be cautious with it.”

“Changmin knows every detail about these texts?”

“No. I didn’t know about them, too so I couldn’t tell him.” Boa answered.

Siwon sighed. He became nervous.

“There is a small sign that his henchmen are following Yunho?”

Shindong looked up.

“I don’t know.”

 

“It’s okay that I stay here?” Yunho blinked nervously at the cop who was ready to leave his home.

“Yes. Shindong asked me to keep you in safe. My house is perfect and Max is with you. He was also a cop, don’t forget about it.” he smiled and walked back to the pale man.

He kissed him again and Yunho didn’t want to let him go.

“I want to go home, Changmin-ah.”

“I know but here is safer. Please, stay until I’m coming back. Just a few hour and I will be home again.”

“What if Max will growl after you were gone?”

“He won’t do that. He likes you.” he replied and turned to the dog. “Hey, Max… Yunho hyung will stay here a little longer. You have to watch out of him, okay? He is in danger.”

Max became serious and barked immediately. He walked to the doctor and sat close to his legs.

“See it? He likes you better than me.” Changmin smiled and gave him a farewell kiss.

“Watch out of yourself!” Yunho shouted after the man and he looked down at Max.

The dog watched his face, too and licked his naked legs.

“You were a good cop, right?” he patted the dog’s head and got up his trousers from the floor.

 

Some meters away from Changmin’s house a dark black car with black windows started to follow the young cop’s silver Honda. It was very fast and became faster when the investigator reached the highway.

  


	5. Sudden tortures

Changmin noticed the black car when he drove away. He was not blind but he knew that he has to shake them off! He drove faster and stepped over the highway limit. Those guys were serious: they kept his speed and suddenly they were in the other stripe and a big bald man smiled at him. It was more than a simple smile: an evil grimace.

Changmin stepped on the brake and his car suddenly stopped. It was his luck that the highway was almost empty. Those guys did half circle back with their car and loud voice accompanied them.  The bald man got out of the vehicle. He was holding a gun and looked at Changmin.

The cop was not afraid but gulped and he felt his heart beats fast.

The man was walking towards him and pointed with the gun at his head. He was close and Changmin got up his own gun and left his car. He had almost pulled the trigger but suddenly he knew another man was behind his back and he covered his mouth with a rag. He pushed onto his nose and didn’t let Changmin give breathe. The young man tried to fight against him but after some short seconds he closed his eyes and fainted in the strange man’s arms.

“Bring him into the car… the boss wants meeting with his rival.” the bald man ordered and his henchman nodded.

He scooped Changmin into his arms and dropped the cop on the back seat of the BMW.

“He is too cute to be a dangerous policeman.” he grinned and his boss laughed up.

“Do you like him?”

“No. I’m not gay, you fuckin’ bastard.” he snorted and they vanished from the highway.

 

J-Hope tried to be brave and cold. Those bad guys returned to their cell and grabbed him out of V’s arms and his friend roared when he left alone. The dancer didn’t look back. He knew his destiny waits for him. He wanted crying… he was so girlish he thought! He heard V’s last ‘love ya’ and the sounds were gone. They left him alone and he saw a big comfortable and… disgusting bed in front of him.

“So… Jung Hoseok from the BTS?” he heard a quiet scary voice by his left ear and turned quickly towards the man.

It was his great surprise that the man seemed not disgusting. He was tall, good-looking and dapper. He was wearing black suit with white short and black leather gloves were on his hands.

“Don’t afraid of me… I won’t hurt you.” he said.

He tried to say it sweetly but Hoseok didn’t believe in him.

“You hurt my friend!”

“Oh! He was not so nice… with me. Actually, he didn’t like the idea that I want to share this bed with you.” he pointed at him – or at the bed? – and approached the dancer.

“Please… I don’t even know you… I’m… I don’t want to be with you.” Hoseok cried when the man touched his shoulders and lifted his T-shirt over his head.

“It’s the best that you don’t know me.” the man whispered and got the younger’s jaw into his hand.

He forced J-Hope to look into his eyes and kissed him hard. Hoseok wanted to push him away… he was fighting and even kicked in the man’s legs but it didn’t work. The man was stronger and dropped the idol onto his bed.

“You’re body is beautiful… you look like… you almost look like my ex.” he moaned in his pleasure. “It’s just a great luck that you are also a Jung.” he smiled and forced Hoseok to kiss him again.

He pressed his unwanted lips on the boy’s mouth and Hoseok really cried. He didn’t cry when the kidnapping happened in L.A. but he had to cry here. He screamed when the man tossed his jeans onto the floor and shouted V’s name when the man touched him there. He was still virgin and he wanted to give it to Taehyung!

“No, please, no!” he shouted and cried together and his heart hyperventilated.

“Don’t be stupid! I said I will be nice!” the man started to lose his temper and hit the boy’s face.

His hand was strong and sharp… even his parents and friends had never hit him! It was the first slap what the life could give. Then he caressed Hoseok’s cheeks… like he would be crazy.

“Sorry… I almost cut your amazing skin.” he sighed and touched himself down.

Suddenly a man appeared in the doorway and bowed.

“Boss, they arrived with your request pack.”

Hoseok and the boss looked up in the same time but their expressions were different. The man pierced the other one with his eyes and rose from the bed.

“Stay on your place!” he pointed at Hoseok but the poor boy couldn’t do a single step anywhere… he has been quite afraid of him.

The man walked to the guy and crossed his hands.

“Where is he?”

“Still between their hands… he fainted because of the sedative.”

“Idiots… I told them clearly I want to speak with the cop!”

The henchman’s eyes trembled for a short moment but stayed straight.

“My Lord, he will be up after a good one hour. Don’t worry.”

“One hour is long… too long. I wanted to make a video message with him and send to the NDI!”

“My Lord, I can…”

“No! No more words! Come back after he woke up, understand??? You fucking idiots… and don’t dare disturb me again!”

The henchman bowed and left the room. The Lord was really angry and he blinked at J-Hope.

“ ** _Jung Yunho… you will return to me!_**  " he whispered to himself, then watched Hoseok with voluptuous eyes. "You… my sweet young friend: **you can afraid of me from now on!** ”

 

Siwon waited in front of the NDI’s building and looked for Changmin’s Honda with his eyes.

“Still nothing?” Boa asked with nervous face.

Siwon shook his head.

“He doesn’t answer on my calls.” his face darkened and Boa nodded.

“We have to speak with Yunho. He was with him.”

Siwon nodded and they ran to his car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a few days until I figured out the boss's identity. In the next chapter you will hear his name and I bet you will smile. :)


	6. Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Becasue it's not in the Explicit rating I give you a warning: short rape scene is in this chapter!)

Max wanted to run out but Changmin was his keeper. He knew why the dog had to stay in the house with this nice hyung even though his instincts suggested the opposite. He was whining and scratched the door.

“Hey, buddy!” Yunho sat down near him and gave him a hug. “What’s up?” he looked after the silver Honda and smiled.

Changmin was awesome as a police and working for the Police Academy and for the NDI: it was the best mix. He was a tutor and an investigator in the same time and Yunho felt he is in safe if he follows the young man’s words.

“He will come home, I promise.” he caressed the dog and went in the kitchen.

“Oh, this fridge is really empty, isn’t it?” he looked at the dog who barked.

This young man was nice but he got an extreme bad smell what remembered the dog on the scary woman who caused him pain with a strange sharp object. She called it needle and Changmin said it’s just an injection. Max didn’t care about it: he hated that woman and why Yunho had the almost same scent around his body? Max had to sniff his legs again and again but the scent remained there… oh fuck.

“I found your food, Max!” Yunho shouted.

Yeah, his keeper is never giving him too much dog sweats from that shelf what Max couldn’t reach but this man found them: oh yeah… this day will be so good!

 

Boa couldn’t call him up. She was sitting in Siwon’s car and they were heading towards Changmin’s house.

“Shit!” the woman dropped her phone into the bag and crossed her hands.

“Seriously what can happen with him?” Siwon asked loud.

“Hm, maybe Yunho’s crazy ex kidnaps him… or Yunho… and he works alone to get him back.”

“You read lots of romantic gay novels, Boa.”

“I’m right, Siwon. I feel something bad happened with him.”

“Hey! That car is not belongs to Changmin?” Siwon shouted and pointed at the silver Honda, which was in the circle of some patrols.

People noticed the empty vehicle on the highway and they called out the police. Siwon stopped and they ran to their colleagues. They showed their own police badge and they let them closer.

“Do you know this car?” the officer asked the girl who nodded.

“Shim Changmin, our friend… and he is also a police.”

The officer pointed at the cameras above of the highway.

“They are there because of the speeding but some of them have real cameras inside and maybe they recorded the whole scene. You can use them if it helps.”

“Thank you, sir. We’ll do it.” Siwon nodded.

Boa was standing in front of the familiar car and was lost in her thoughts. She was mad because of those bastards took her friend. She really liked Changmin as a dongsaeng.

“We have to go to Yunho.” Siwon squeezed her shoulder. “We can’t let him alone in that house.”

“I hope he’s still in there and follows what Changmin-ah told him.” Boa growled.

 

J-Hope cried. He cried and let himself to be raped. He hated himself because of it but this man was way stronger and hit him sometimes. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. His trembling lips were following the man’s will: he liked kissing the boy while he fucked him. This young body was so beautiful and this boy was really Yunho. He looked like Yunho and Choi Jongyoon couldn’t hold his lust. He was in lust with this dancer who didn’t protest… he could not protest and he was totally on the bottom. Jongyoon liked to be on the top and the first night with Yunho was almost the same: except of the punches… he had never hit Yunho like he hits this young boy. How old was this guy: twenty or twenty-one and he was still a virgin! Jongyoon felt it when he pressed his dick in. He didn’t use lube or something, which made it easier for the boy.

He wanted to be a rogue one and he was now contemptible. He reached his goal and forced J-Hope to look at him. This guy has to look into his eyes and stand the ex-police’s glances… because Choi Jongyoon was a policeman in the past and he was in the class of Changmin. They were rookies together but a dark case separated the friends: his sister died and Jongyoon lost. He left the NDI and joined to the mafia. His good self was nowhere and he is now an enemy. His whole life was dark and hopeless until that day: he knew Jung Yunho who was a doctor. He adored the white coat and Yunho was such a sweetie. He became the light of Jongyoon and he could kill for him but Yunho was a coward and left him. He hated him in the first days but he saw him with Changmin and it was like a punch on his face! His old friend and his love of his life were together on the streets! His sister died because of Changmin’s fault and now this guy wants to take his love from him… another person who loves him!

His command was clear: kidnap Changmin when he left his home and bring him here. Yunho will know about it and if he wants Changmin’s life he will return to him… and Jongyoon will take him out of this country. They will go far away from here and Changmin will never find them.

 

The man smiled above of Hoseok. The boy could see it but he couldn’t look clear because of the tears. He thought he will kill himself after this night. V will hate him forever if he hears about it. He is now a… a thing under this perverse man. After some hours the man left him alone in the bed. The boss was tired and went on his way. J-Hope was breathing so fast and touched his chest. His skin was bloody because the man’s nail hurt him. He couldn’t stand up and pick up his clothes. One of the boss’s guards lifted the boy and took him back to the cells.

Hoseok passed out when he opened the door and didn’t feel V’s warm arms around his body. He just felt the hard floor when the big guy threw him inside and shut the cell.

“Hoseok hyungnim… I’m here.” Taehyung pulled the unconscious boy into his lap and touched J-Hope’s bloody face.

Taehyung trembled when looked over his friend’s body. Hoseok was the best thing in his life but now this guy destroyed him. His friend passed out and V was happy because of it. He held him tight and didn’t let his own tears out of his eyes. No! His job is not the crying. He is a man and he will save Hoseok and they will get out of this fucking place! He will save him and he will help him to forget what happened with that bastard.

“I’m so sorry, my love!” he kissed the hyung’s lips and sighed when took a look at the new guy in the other cell.

 

Changmin was up and saw everything. He saw when the bodyguard pushed the young idol into the cell and he was raged. He didn’t show out but he was angry and crossed his arms. When he woke up he knew where he was: he was smart and Boa told everything for him before he left his home. Now he just waited for Him!

 

 

 

    


	7. Jongyoon and Changmin

Changmin was lost in his thoughts but he watched the scene through the mirror. It was a mirror what the police used by the interrogations. He woke up and he watched every moment what happened with the boys. His face lost the color when the big guy threw the dancer into the cell. It became red because of the anger. He was angry and he wanted to do something for them. When Taehyung pulled Hoseok into his lap he thought of Yunho… he thought of him and he was happy that the doctor is not here… he was not here but…

“Do you enjoy the movie, _Changmin-ah_?” **he** stepped into the room and slowly put the door in its place.

The policeman sighed and turned away from the boys.

“Choi Jongyoon… I wish I could say: “It’s a pleasure we could meet”.”

The man laughed. It was short and sounded like a hyena.

“You didn’t lose your sense of humor, I see.”

“Why have you kidnapped those kids? Why am I here?”

“Ah, you’re fast… very fast and very straightforward. As you were in the past…” Jongyoon was stepping towards Changmin and put his hand on his shoulder.

He squeezed it and watched the mirror. Taehyung cried and Jongyoon smiled.

“I was the same when my dear sister died on that day.” he was whispering and Changmin gulped.

He knew and he wanted to forget that case. It was his fault that the poor girl…

“You can’t do that with other people. They are innocent and they were… not there. They…”

“Oh, it’s not about them, Changmin.” he left the formal words and turned to the side of his face. “It’s about us and you have something, which is mine.”

Changmin’s reaction was quick and he got the hand of the boss. He wrung his hand and the boss found himself on the floor. Changmin leaned above of him but Jongyoon was fast, too. He kicked in Changmin’s side and jumped. He caught into the police’s hands and pushed him onto the wall. Changmin looked back and he was shouting:

“You lost your mind if you think it’s the right thing what you can do getting _him_ back!”

Jongyoon smiled and pushed the policeman harder.

“You’re a big idiot if you think I’ll let him go! He is my life, you moron!”

He let Changmin go and the young man turned on his feet and looked into his eyes. He was panting and wiped his face.

“You don’t deserve that man. He is good… good what you have never been.”

“And you deserve him?”

“No.”

“So, it’s his choice, isn’t it, Changmin-ah?”

“What are you talking about?”

“In this beautiful moment my henchmen will kidnap him, too. I wanted to send him a video about you and the guys but… I think it’s better if he’s here… with us.”

Changmin jumped… he wanted but two of his henchmen pushed him down and he was on the floor. He wanted to look up but the big guy stepped on his head and forced him to look at the floor.

“ ** _You_** **_id_** … **_idiot_**!” he tried to say but Jongyoon laughed:

“I hope your dear colleagues won’t be there because in that case my men have to shoot.”

 

Yunho was looking out of the window. The clock showed it’s almost noon and Changmin was still nowhere. He hoped the man will arrive soon because he got some home work from the hospital. He had owned a panel and he had to go there and watch some X-ray pictures of his patients but it was impossible in this house. He started to be impatient. His colleagues wanted to ask his opinion and… argh…

‘ _Changmin-ah, where are you? I have to go_ …’ he thought and was walking up and down in front of the dog.

Max barked and led him back to the kitchen. The ex-police dog was so sweet and Yunho started to like him. He liked him and…

“Wait a minute! Changmin-ah said you were a police, too, right?” he crossed his hands and looked down.

The dog was wagging his tail.

“Hm…” Yunho smiled and pulled towards his jacket.

“My patients need on me, doggie… and I think you need on a little walk, what do you think about it?”

The dog stayed on his place and his eyes became serious.

“Come, we’re going out… come!” Yunho knelt and showed the dog chocolate.

He heard the dog’s gulping and Max struggled not to go there. Yunho saw the stars in the dog’s eyes and smiled when he won the battle. Max was up and slowly walked to him.

“Good boy… good boy, Maxi!” he embraced the dog’s head. He quickly let the dog when he heard the threatening growl from the dog’s throat.

In this moment somebody kicked in the door and Max was out of Yunho’s arms. His fangs were out and he snarled in attacking position. He jumped on the man when he grabbed Yunho’s collar and pulled the doctor up. Yunho couldn’t show any reaction. He was so surprised… everything happened so fast and he… he was like a doll. The man handed him to his companion and the other man held him strong. Max was rolling with the bad guy and the dog has almost won… almost but… suddenly sharp shooting sounds were in the air and…

“NO!” Yunho screamed but he didn’t get too much time… they threw him in their car.

 

Boa and Siwon were arriving in the last moment. They were shooting towards the henchmen but the bad guys left and they took Yunho with them.

“SHIT… shit… shit!” Boa kicked into the ground.


	8. Dark past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't reply when I get a comment... but I read them, and you're all so sweet! Thank you, guys!

Boa was angry and wanted to follow them with car. Siwon didn't follow her and led his way into the house. He saw Changmin's dog on the carpet and blood was running out of the point where the bullet went in.

“Hey, buddy... what's up?” he knelt and touched Max's head.

He whimpered in his pain and Siwon wiped his eyes.

“You'll be okay, just you have to go to the doctor. She will heal you.” Siwon said between his tears and Boa touched his shoulder.

“I couldn't follow them. They shot into our tire and the car's windows.” she sighed and sat near them. “The car is close to be totaled. Shindong will kill us. It's the third car in this year what I ruin.”

“I don't care the car, Boa.” Siwon whispered.

“Well, same here.”

She ran his fingers through Max's bloody fur and stopped by the dog's face. She touched his ears and Max wanted to lick her hand. Suddenly she smiled.

“The bullet is in the wall, Siwon. It just grazed him.”

Siwon blinked at her, then the wall and he had to admit the girl was right. He smiled and leaned down to Max.

“Good boy!”

They scooped Max into their arms and drove to the next vet. She crossed her arms when she watched at the dog.

“Well, at least you arrive in time.”

Boa rolled her eyes and helped Siwon to put the dog onto the table. Max didn't like to be here and he wanted to rise and run out of the room.

“The bullet almost went in, Doc.” Boa explained the situation but she put her hand on her lips.

“Don't try to make this better, Boa unnie. I thought he is not in work anymore?”

She asked while she had leaned above of Max and pulled that damned needle close to the skin.

“He was not in work, Ara-yah.” she sighed. “He was in Changmin's house when those bastards started to shoot at us.”

“Changmin?! Your cop friend?”

She pushed the needle in and Max started to be dizzy. Some seconds later he slept away and the doctor smiled.

“I can work now.”

“Can you save him? Changmin would be very sad if the dog dies.”

“As Unnie said the bullet is not in him. He lost lots of blood but I can give him IV therapy and clear out the scar. I wanted him to be in dreamland because he does not like me and it would be difficult doing the stitches.”

Boa nodded and Siwon sighed.

“Thank you so much, Ara-yah!”

“Yeah, thanks your hard work!” Boa bowed, too and they left the room because the girl wanted to start the operation.

“Oh, Boa unnie... wait!” she ran out suddenly and they turned back.

“What do you want?”

“Still alone?” Ara asked with super pink cheeks and Siwon looked at Boa with suspicious eyes.

The cop coughed and marched towards the doctor and pulled her back to the room.

“I told you not ask these things in front of my colleagues!” she crossed her hands and Ara bit into her lips.

“Sorry, I was bad but I had to ask.”

“I'm still alone, you moron.”

 

Siwon didn't believe in his ears. Boa?! Their Boa who always complain about the men whom she dated... Boa is with a... a...? When did it happen?!

The girl looked at him with killer eyes because the man has almost been in their personal space and Siwon had to go further.

“I will call you just save this dog, okay?” Boa whispered and the girl happily nodded.

Boa turned out and grabbed Siwon's jacket and pushed him out of the clinic.

“See ya later, Unnie and Siwon-shi!” she waved after them and Boa avoided Siwon's eyes when they sat back in the almost totaled car.

 

The silent was sharp between them and Boa thinned his lips. Siwon's laugh wanted to burst out but he kept it. It was a little bit morbid to be happy in this serious moment but he thought of Changmin's face when he will tell him about it...

“Don't dare to tell anyone what you've heard, understand?!” Boa suddenly changed into her fighter amazon and Siwon couldn't stand anymore.

He stopped the car and laughed. Boa shook her head and she started laughing, too. They were together and laughed and they felt their souls became easier.

“When it happened with you?” Siwon asked after some minutes and he drove again.

Boa crossed her arms and started the story.

“Do you remember on my last date? The man with red hat?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, he was total idiot.”

“Yeah, he was and he put my cat into the boiling water just because he wanted to see my anger. After I kicked his ass out of my house I bought Ichigo to the vet clinic. She saved her...”

Siwon nodded and blinked shortly at the girl.

“She's nice.”

The girl laughed.

“Is she?”

“Yes, and beautiful.”

“Hey! She's mine!” she hit his shoulder and finally they returned to their building.

“I hope you'll find your other half in her. You were unlucky with those men.”

She smiled under her nose and opened the door.

“Come, it's sure Shindong has already finished the ' _Henchmen kidnapping Changmin_ ' movie.”

“It was nice from the street polices that they handed the tapes to us.”

“Nice? It's their work, dude.”

“Wait!” he grabbed gently the girl's arm and pulled her back. “I have to ask something.”

“What?” the girl crossed her hands and waited for the fate.

“Who is who?”

“Heh?”

“Who is who in your relationship?”

“Ah... I got it. What do you think, Siwon-shi?”

“Are you the seme, right?”

She smiled with proud on her face.

“I am, of course. Can you imagine me as an uke in the bed?”

She turned in the building but Siwon stopped and looked after her shape.

“I've never imagined you as an uke.” he smiled and followed his friend.

 

Changmin was still on the floor. The henchmen left them alone and he didn't get up. He couldn't rise and sit back to the table. He felt he is an asshole and Yunho... he sighed. He will lose him after it. Jongyoon spat at him when he stepped through his body.

“If Yunho arrives, I will repeat the rape with him... and I was nice with that boy.” he blinked at Hoseok who slowly came out of the unconsciousness and was lost in Taehyung's arms.

“Don't dare to hurt him or I...”

“Or what, Changmin-ah? I know you don't know him since months... I know you were childhood friends just something happened and you had to leave him... you wanted to leave him alone as you had done with my sister!” his smile was longer and stepped on Changmin's jacket.

The cop let out a breathe... how does he know about his past?!

“Yeah... I know you have darker past than anybody else in this building, Shim Changmin. What will happen if I tell him about you, eh?” he knelt between the cop's thighs and touched his back.

“You don't know anything about me!”

“Hm, Yunho was your school lover and you led him into a street fight because you acted you are a policeman. Should I continue?”

Changmin wanted to grab him but it was impossible in this pose. Jongyoon pushed his neck down and leaned closer to his ears.

“The bad guys found you and you acted as you were as big as them and they started to chase you. You could run but poor Yunho... hm... one of those bastards grabbed him and punched him. He hit his head into the hard asphalt and you could do nothing to save him. They've almost killed him and you called the ambulance but it was late: Yunho was dying and after he had awakened in the hospital, he didn't know who you were. His skull suffered severe injuries and you were so sad and cursed yourself... you left him alone. You couldn't look into his eyes. He didn't know you in these years and you helped him in the forgetting because your family left that town and moved into this city. Kyuhyun, your bestie followed your family into this city and you became bff. He became a rising star and you couldn't forgive to yourself... because of it you made good tests and became a cop. It's your story..."

Changmin rolled his body and Jongyoon let him look into his eyes.

“You have met with him again when one of my good allies had sent that fucking bullet into you and you couldn't hold yourself! You took him away from me!”

“It's not right, Jongyoon! I loved him before you put your dirty hand on his crystal clear skin! Plus, I didn't know you were his ex until you did a wrong step and kidnapped those boys from Hallyu! How do you know about everything?”

The boss's eyes darkened and grabbed the cop's collar. He squeezed it and pulled Changmin closer to his nose.

“I know your past because I searched you out... after I quit from the Police I wanted to know about you more. I found some guys who were on the street on that day and they told everything... _You might have died if_ _ **he**_ _didn't save you and my sister's soul could be happy._ ”

“You are crazy. You want nothing from him but a fucking revenge because I **accidentally** killed her!”

He shouted it into his face and the boss punched him. His mouth cracked and little blood came out.

“Don't go further or I swear I won't be nice with him!” Jongyoon whispered and kicked into his side when left the room.

Changmin sat up and wiped the blood down. He hit into the floor and shouted... shouted as angry wild animal. If his gun was with him, he would shoot into the ceiling.

“ _Yunho_...” he was whispering and felt the warm tears under his eyes.

He cried and got up from the floor. He kicked into the chair, into the table and grabbed its edge after he has finished. He was panting and sweat drops were falling on his hands. _He was so happy when he realized the doctor who saved him was his high school-sweetheart... he wanted the doctor to love him. He wanted Yunho like him again... he had never forgetting the boy who was the best thing in his life. He was just a coward to tell to Yunho about the truth._

“He's right... you are nothing just a fucking asshole: Shim Changmin!” he cried. “You will lose him again!” he cried and threw the chair onto the mirror.

 

The glasses didn't break but Taehyung and Hoseok trembled. They've heard the loud noises and the dancer turned to the younger. His eyes were wet and Taehyung kissed his hair and hugged him tighter.

 


	9. Yunho and Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everybody Happy Easter!  
> 

Yunho thought it could be worse. They’d pushed him into a tiny little room. There were no windows just four dirty walls and an ugly old bed. The floor was dirty and rats could run in and out through the holes.

He gulped and turned around. He hoped he won’t spend the rest of the day here!

 _“Are you scared?”_ familiar voice was what he heard.

He turned on his feet but didn’t see anybody by the metal door. He was stepping towards the walls and stopped there. He was panting and looked around. He searched for…

_“You won’t find me. It’s just my voice.”_

“Who are you?” he shouted.

Desperate started to rule in his head.

_“You know me.”_

Yeah, he knew this voice. It just… he didn’t want to believe that this man returned into his life and he wasn’t cautious with him.

“Why am I here?” he asked and tried to seem not so scared.

Little laughs surrounded in the room. They made annoying echo.

_“You’re right. You’re here and you will be here forever with me. I’ve seen you with that cop but I forgive you, my love.”_

“Love?!”

_“Now you believe in your ears?”_

“Jongyoon hyung?”

The voice was louder in this time and Yunho had to cover his ears. It didn’t reply and it seemed he won’t talk to him again. The big guys who kidnapped him stole his phone and he was alone now.

‘ _Changmin_ …’ he thought.

He didn’t want to say loud his name because he feared this man could hear everything… and see his every deed. He sat on the ugly bed. The sheet was enough old to get holes, the blanket was almost yellow because of the grime, the pillow… well, he have never wanted to put his head on. Four rats were brave to go closer to him and came to his legs. He kicked out… they could infect him.

“What should I do now?” he asked himself.

His tears wanted to break out but he was tough. He was a man but this situation was so scary. He knew Jongyoon was an idiot and a psychopath. He noticed the signs in the man and he had immediately broken up with him. He’d never expected this will be his punishment. Suddenly he trembled and realized the cold inside of the room.

 

Hoseok wiped his tears and he rose from the floor. He looked at the long mirror, which was hanging in front of their cell. He felt somebody’s watching them.

“V-yah!” he whispered and his friend nodded.

“It would be a great movie for those sick bastards.” V spat out.

“V, I’m afraid.” he looked at him and didn’t watch the mirror anymore.

“Dear, I know but…”

“We need on a plan. Listen, I believe in our friends and probably Manager hyung calls the police. We have to make more noise and some people can hear us.”

“Hear us? Hoseok hyung, we don’t know where we are. It could be under the ground or in a big house in the mafia quarter!”

“Look, which is the quarter of Seoul…”

“Are we still in Seoul? Did you see any evidence what proves that we are still in that town?”

“V… V-ah STOP!”

The younger sighed and looked away.

“I just want to get out of here!” Hoseok started crying again.

V hated to see him crying and felt a little remorse because he couldn’t help. Just standing there, looking his mate’s fear and the tears… _Hoseok’s real tears_ …

“I have enough!” he jumped and went to the grids.

He grabbed them and shook them strong.

“ ** _HEY! LET US OUT! SOMEBODY_** … **?** ” he shouted and kicked into the hard material.

“ **OUCH!** ” he shouted.

“V-yah!” Hoseok ran to him and hugged him again. “Don’t hurt yourself, please!”

“I didn’t want to do that, it was a… a stupid second thought.”

 

Changmin smiled. Those kids were not from sweet but the smile vanished when Jongyoon have appeared in their door. He bought two of his bodyguards and went to the cell. The kid whose name was ‘V’ stood in his way but Jongyoon was stronger. He pushed him away but the kid’s reaction surprised him. V ran back and kicked into him. The bodyguards gave him punches, of course. Changmin looked away and heard the other one’s loud scream.

“TAEHYUNG-AH!” he shouted when Jongyoon grabbed his arm, pulled him out and led him out of the room.

“ _Bastard_ …” Changmin cursed and sighed heavily.

 

Taehyung felt the world is rolling around him. He saw stars when he opened his eyes and realized his friend was not in the cell anymore. He tried to get up but vomit started to make in his stomach and sat back onto his knees. He puked. He couldn’t keep it. It was the morning’s rest: cereal with milk and he could see how looked like it in his gastric. He wiped his mouth and looked the floor for several long minutes.

“Shit.” he mumbled.

Hoseok was close to lose his mind. The bodyguard led him to a metal door and wrote the codes in. The door opened and the dancer noticed another man in there.

“Great…” he whispered but the others didn’t hear him.

The big guy threw him into the corner and shut the door. They left him alone with the stranger.

_“Hoseok-ah, please welcome your new friend.”_

He heard his voice again but it talked to the new guy. Yunho was sitting in the dirty bed when the guard has arrived with the boy. He was so young and Yunho’s heart ached if he thought in… what could Jongyoon do with this kid?

“Hi!” he smiled and turned to him cautiously.

The boy gulped and looked away. He didn’t answer and embraced his knees. He looked straight towards the walls in front of him.

“I’m Jung Yunho. I’m a doctor and I can help if…”

“Do you can help… **_really_**?! Can you take me to my friend?!” Hoseok’s words were not so nice and he turned towards the corner.

Yunho nodded. He knew it would be hard for him and he won’t force the talking.

“He also kidnapped me.” he added but didn’t continue.

 

Jongyoon was very happy. The boy and Yunho were in that room. Changmin and the other kid were alone and waited for their fate. It was fucking perfect. Jongyoon didn’t think of it but he felt he wanted to keep this young boy. The kid was so delicious and he can replace Yunho if... if his plan goes wrong and something bad has to happen with the man. He just hoped Yunho will be a good boy... if he won't be nice... then... _he won't hesitate to get rid of him!_

Boa cleared her throat when Shindong has told them about Changmin’s bug. Siwon’s face was darker.

“It is just a simple luck that you taught them about the operation of bugs.” he referred to the Police Academy’s students and accidentally Changmin has taken one of them with home. It was on when those guys kidnapped him and they didn’t find it. “It was big mistake from Jongyoon. I didn’t wait he won’t scan him. He lost his guard down.”

Siwon laughed.

“ _Yeah_... it’s not him but it’s our luck, too. We have the place. It's a little old storage in this quarter.” the boss pointed at the screen where the little red point was moving.

“Do we know how many people he’s working with?”

“No, just we’re speculating.”

 “It’s not good and it’s not enough.” Boa sighed heavily and crossed her hands.

“Why I believe we have to go there incognito?”

“Siwon, you’re a genius. That’s why I love you, man.” Shindong was sarcastic and leant back in his chair.

“Fuck you… I just wanted to say…!”

“YES! Of course you have to go to that place!” Shindong roared into their faces.

Siwon turned into red.

“With a new car… maybe…” Boa coughed and Shindong turned to her.

He was very angry and Boa knew she hit the point.

“What happened with _my baby_?” he referred to the car.

He called every new car his baby because he liked them. Shindong himself was a keeper of a blue BMW M3 GTS. The last time he had given the newest Class B Mercedes in red color for the woman. He was glad Changmin’s brand new Honda Civic Sport was still in one… but this girl… perhaps she enjoyed stepping on his nerves.

“It was not my fault!” she broke out. “They were shooting at us and I wanted to follow them because they took Yunho away.”

“Okay, I get it. The situation was not the best but I can’t give you more car in this year, I’m sorry. You have to use Siwon’s.”

“Siwon’s car?! I want a new one, boss! It’s not fair! Take it to the car mechanic! I need on a car!”

“Hey! We have to talk about Changmin right now!” he snapped his fingers in front of the girl and Boa agreed.

“Okay, I get it.” she sat down but was still offended.  

“ _Right_ …” he growled and watched the computer again. “Those guys are hot and dangerous. He doesn’t joke with his protection. You have to be cautious because he knew your faces.” Siwon nodded.

“It won’t be easy.” Siwon said.

They watched the tapes again and his anger became stronger when he saw the scene when Changmin fainted and the big guy put him in their car. He squeezed his chair and hit it at the end.

“Sorry… I’m… I can’t bear it.” he rose and turned away.

He felt anger because he was not with his partner. Boa touched his back and she mouthed ‘He will be okay.’ Siwon slightly nodded.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to call his best friend before the concert started. He was nervous because Changmin had always answered. He left Siwon’s house with his manager and he was needed on his best friend. He wanted to tell him about the night and it was always comforting to hear his voice before the stage. It seemed Changmin was a kind of drug to the singer and Kyuhyun smiled when he thought of his… friend.

“ _You know… the Bangtan Boys. They have kidnapped two of them_ …” he heard a whispering voice by his door and looked back curiously. “It was in the morning news…” the woman was his manager’s girlfriend and the hyung was angry when he looked at her.

“Don’t talk about it here, please.” he cleared his throat and her girlfriend nodded. “I will see you home.” he said and the woman left the room.

Kyuhyun looked him with those eyes and the manager sighed.

“Sorry, she’s always talking about these things so seriously.”

“She said ‘ _BTS_ ’… it’s the newest Kpop band, right?”

The manager nodded.

“They started to raise their fanbase and becoming popular among the boys and the girls, too.”

“Boys are like them, too?” Kyuhyun frowned.

The man nodded.

“They’re cool. My son is also copying their dance moves.”

“Good job.” Kyuhyun mumbled but he looked back at his cell phone.

“He doesn’t answer, ah?” the manager smiled.

The singer shook his head and dropped it into his bag.

“Maybe he’s in work. Don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry just… we have always talked before my performances.”

“He will call you later and it’s the time pulling yourself together. It’s the Inkigayo, you have to be strong.”

“I hope the fans will like the song.”

“The best writer wrote the lyrics so don’t afraid of, they are going to fall in love with you again.”

 

Changmin wanted to roar when the boy was stolen from his friend’s arms and Jongyoon’s henchman hit the other boy. Jongyoon said he kidnapped Yunho, too… is he arrived or Boa and Siwon could save him? It would be the best if they could do it and Yunho would out of this whole thing. Jongyoon was his dark past and Yunho… actually Yunho was a part of his dark past, too. When that shit thing had happened, he was angry of himself and couldn’t look into his eyes. Yunho lost all of his memory about of him and it was good. His family wanted to move out of the town before the accident. His father had got another job in Seoul and Changmin was glad they had to go. He hadn’t introduced Yunho to his family, he was the one who had often visited Yunho’s family but he had never brought him home. He wanted to do but after everything… his whole plan was destroyed and his mother and father couldn’t know Yunho.

He thought of the doctor who saved his fucking life. Changmin was so embarrassed when he had awakened in the hospital after the accident and he could see Yunho’s beautiful eyes above of him. The man’s face changed through the years but he was still that nice kid from his school who stole his heart. Changmin wanted to get out of the room and he has got a new idea in his head. His evil smile was on his face when he took the chair and threw onto the mirror. He threw every object to the mirror and he had almost ruined it. Breaking the mirror was not his plan but he will make some noise and if Jongyoon will see what he had done here maybe he will get a new room… and if he gets a new one… he will try to escape. Maybe…

“Hey!” the guards ran to him and tried to push him down.

Now it’s his chance! He won’t play the weak guy again… he was a cop for the Christ’s sake! He punched the guys and his arms were strong. Maybe he looked like a weakling person but it was not the truth. He had hidden his strong personality behind of his nice face but now he let it out. He kicked into them and they fell onto their knees. His hapkido moves were the best in the Academy, that’s because he could become a teacher in his age. Siwon was perfect in the shooting but Changmin was the one who always defended the two of them if they were fighting against the bad guys.

His last attack was the trump card. He took the two heads and pushed them together, then he jumped and kicked into the right head and the guy hit the other guy’s… they were kicked out and Changmin fell onto his two feet. He was like a cat and he smiled when stole the key from the henchman’s pocket.

“Now… let’s get out of here!” he whispered when closed the door and started to run.

He had to find the cells. He wanted to bring the singer out and stopped when another door was in front of him. There were no guards but it was a metal door without handle. He shrugged and ran away. Now the V guy was the first and he smiled when found two other guards…

“HELLO!” he shouted while he was running to them and before they could shoot he took them down.

They collapsed and Changmin could take away their guns. He hid those weapons deep of his clothes and kicked in the door. He looked in and the singer guy jumped from the floor when he saw the cop’s face by the entrance.

“This place is not so big as I expected it would be…” he mumbled and went quickly to the cell door.


	10. Climax

Taehyung was very surprised when he saw Changmin is running to his cell. He had almost fallen on his bottom. He didn’t expect this.

“Who… who are you?”

Changmin didn’t answer just pushed the key into the lock and turned it on the other side. The door opened and he watched the young boy. He wanted to do that but Taeyhung was faster and he jumped onto him as a wild animal and he pushed him down. Changmin had to grab his hands and rolled with him on the floor until he could close the younger into his arms and he was holding him good.

“Calm down, idiot… I am a friend!”

Taehyung’s eyes widened but he finally had obeyed.

“Then answer me: who are you?” he hissed and wanted to free his body.

Changmin was stronger, though.

“I am Shim Changmin, a cop who was watching you behind of that mirror.”

“Are you perverted?”

“No, stupid… I am also a captive as you but I could save my ass and I wanna take you out of here!”

Taehyung stayed in silent. He relaxed and Changmin let him get up.

“Thanks but I have business here. I get to save my… my friend.” the boy protested but the cop shook his head.

“I saw everything. You don’t need to hide your true identity. I also like a man.” Changmin rose and he walked to the door, which was still opened and the bad guys were still on the floor.

Taehyung didn’t answer. It seemed he is fighting against the idea that somebody can be the same as them. He touched his right arm and cleared his throat. Changmin looked back and shortly smiled.

“You don’t look like gay… and you’re a policeman. It’s not a gay job.”

“Why?” he asked. “Everybody is gay in Hallyu?”

Changmin wanted to laugh before he asked this but didn’t do it. This boy was really a young one if he thinks to be gay depends on your job.

Taehyung wanted to answer but stopped and looked away.

“No… I didn’t want to express myself on this way.”

“But you did and you can’t suck back. Now we can talk about it later. After I take us out of here and…”

“I told I’m not going to go with you! I have an important thing here… somewhere.”

“Your lover, I get it.”

“Shut up, it’s not your business.” Taehyung wanted to shake him down and went to the door.

Changmin had to count until ten in his mind and said to himself it could be worse. This guy reminded him that he didn’t like the kids. Yunho was the one who showed some interest towards the children. In that point he stopped and grabbed the doorway.

“What?” the boy looked back at him.

“Nothing important.” he replied quickly and grabbed the boy’s arm. “Follow me… we don’t know where did they bring him but I will save him later with my friends if I take your ass out of this place.” he ordered and stepped through the lying bad guys.

“ _Jerk_ …” he heard something like that from the kid’s mouth but he pretended to not hear him.

“Where do you want to go, Changmin?” he heard _that voice_ after he left three corners and stopped. He could see a door… an exit in front of him? V froze and couldn’t move his body. The cop turned and looked behind of the kid.

“Let us go, Jongyoon! If you allow me to take this boy out I promise that nobody will harm you!”

“But _Hos_ …” Taehyung interrupted but Changmin pushed him back.

“Shut up!” he hissed to the kid and he felt the singer’s anger wanted to break out.

“Well, it would be a good idea, right Changmin-ah? Let you go but his friend… would you allow me to keep him?”

“He’s not a stupid pet, you sick bastard!” Taehyung jumped and his face was full of with anger.

He was furious and Changmin understood him in this moment. Jongyoon laughed and he pulled out his gun. Changmin stopped and pushed Taehyung down. He waited for the gunshot but the ex-cop just played with the weapon.

“Well, go… for me it’s okay if you vanish but if you don’t mind I’ll keep them.”

“ _Them_?”

“Yeah… they are my pet from today on.”

“They… you… don’t say you kidnapped my Yunho?” Changmin asked angrily and he really tightened his muscles.

“I told you earlier so why are you so surprised? I couldn’t kill your friends. It was my men’s mistake but they delivered my prize and it’s just a plus I have two toys now.”

Taehyung was trembling; the cop could say it without a blink at him.

“If you lay your finger on him… just one finger I will kill you!” Taehyung hissed through his teeth.

In this moment a gun appeared in his hand and Changmin pulled out his own weapon. When he pushed him back he hid secretly the gun into the boy’s pocket and Jongyoon amused well when these two pointed at him with the weapons.

“Can he use that gun, Changmin-ah or he is just a good actor?” he referred to the trembling arms of the boy.

One sudden sound was in the air and Changmin looked at the boy with wide eyes. Taehyung pulled the trigger… not just once… two times he used it. One bullet hit the wall close to the bad guy and the second one had almost found. It hurt the arm but Jongyoon stayed cool, even an eyebrow didn’t tremble.

“Hah! It’s very amusing, guys… very amusing but… but you were shit, my boy.” he said, the tone became serious and he pointed at the kid.

“Don’t do that, Jongyoon or I have to…”

Jongyoon laughed and lifted his other hand what stopped Changmin’s words. He pulled one of his buttons to his mouth and talked into it.

“Bring him here to me!” he ordered and Changmin just waited.

He waited until he saw three shapes in the background. They were going to go closer… closer and closer and his face lost its color because Yunho was in front of him. Two big idiots escorted him there and his right face was blue. Blue, purple and…

“What did you do with him?” the gun trembled in the cop’s hand.

His squeezed the weapon, his hand started to sweat. He trembled because of the anger. Jongyoon shrugged and he pulled Yunho closer. When his hand touched the doctor’s shoulders Changmin had to count to calm his mind down.

“Guys, please! Answer to the officer!” he whispered and leant closer to Yunho.

“We beat this. He bit into my hand when I wanted to pull him out.” he still complains!

Until they were talking; Jongyoon closed his eyes and could feel the scent of fear… he had to embrace him from behind and pulled Yunho’s back to his chest. He looked up shortly and saw Changmin’s pale face. He smiled and kissed the left unharmed cheek then went down and turned the doctor’s head to his side. He kissed in the arc of neck and his tongue started to lick it…

Changmin lost his control. He had to shoot into the ceiling and Yunho closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, Changmin knew it.

“Is he your… your…” Taehyung asked without a look at the cop.

He was watching the scene and gulped.

“He is Jung Yunho, my...” Changmin mumbled and the boy nodded.

“Jung? Is he also a Jung?” he flabbergasted and Jongyoon burst out of laughing.

“I know… I know. I have a little crush towards the Jung family but come on! These two are beautiful and the best is: they can obey to my words!” he pointed at him and he fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I'm dedicating this chapter to a friend (he knows why). Your PhD was awesome, thanks you invited me to be there and I'm glad you won and got it. You worked hard for it. )


	11. Misery

He jumped before the bullet could go into his arm. Taehyung was lucky they got a good training to be fast in the dance lessons, he knew it. Jongyoon became angry because he had failed. He pointed at Changmin and the cop did the same. They were looking at each other.

“What do you think when I’m touching him like so?” the ex-policeman pulled the doctor closer by his hips and poor Yunho couldn’t do anything against him.

“Don’t touch him again!” Changmin whispered.

“Why not? He is mine.”

“ _I’m not yours_ …” weak sound left his beautiful lips and Changmin was so proud of him in this moment.

“What did you say?” Jongyoon grabbed him tighter and it was almost painful.

Yunho shut his eyes down but repeated himself. Jongyoon laughed. He pulled the trigger and… it happened so fast that the cop couldn’t do any reactions. He didn’t move when he saw Yunho who was running out suddenly… onto Changmin’s chest. Their eyes had met and Changmin didn’t believe he could hold this man in his arms again. He embraced him… he embraced him when the bullet has found in and Yunho’s warm blood was flowing down on his fingers. He heard the heartbeats of his lover and Yunho shortly smiled. It would have been a smile.

“No… Yunho, stay with me, baby! Please!” Changmin shouted and shook him gently. “ **Yunho!** ” he cried and he had to hold him better. “ _Why did you jump? Why_ …?” he sobbed but his eyes found Jongyoon who was standing still on his spot.

Changmin looked at him while he was embracing the weak fainted body. He hardly believed that Jongyoon was his friend in the past.

“Why?” he asked the man in fronf of him and shouted. “ **WHY?** ”

Jongyoon was stepping back.

“I…” he had fallen on his ass. “I didn’t want…” It seemed he was in shock, too.

Changmin pointed at him with his gun. It was hard to do it with Yunho but he had to take a move.

“Taehyung-ah!” he shouted and the younger ran to him.

“I’m holding him, hyung!” he took the cop’s lover out of his arms cautiously.

“Thank you!” Changmin hissed and walked to the bad guy.

Jongyoon wanted to look behind his back but Changmin was faster and kicked his jaw with his leg. He fell back into the corner. The henchmen were there but Changmin won the battles and he was watching the trembling Jongyoon now.

“Where is the other kid? TELL ME!”

“Changmin-ah… don’t…”

Changmin shot into his right leg and Jongyoon roared.

“ _Don’t take him away from me_ …” he cried and the cop had a second thought: maybe he lost his mind? “ _The kid is my only chance to get a normal life_ …”

Taehyung heard everything but he couldn’t kick into his ass. He had to watch out of this man.

“Where is Jung Hoseok?” Changmin repeated and stepped hard onto his injured leg.

Jongyoon roared. He sweated and started to cry.

“I want my sister back! Can you give her back?” he cried and Changmin saw the moment when the girl saved him from that gunshot.

“She died because you shot her down, Jongyoon. Remember!”

“I wanted to kill you, not her but she had chosen you and… and…”

“You killed her instead of me.”

“You had to take her into the hospital… the **_doctors_** could save her life… why left you her there?”

“She had died in my arms. When the ambulance had arrived she was dead.”

“No! You left her… you told them to leave her there… you accepted today it was your fault!”

“Jongyoon hyung, don’t lie to yourself! You killed her… it was my fault, yes. She was still in that room when you arrived and she had to save me. It’s my fault… **_accidentally_** it happened.”

“NO!”

Changmin closed his eyes and dropped his weapon. He knelt on his right knee and looked at the boss. He stretched out his hand.

“I’m going to ask you again, _hyung_. Where is Jung Hoseok?”

Jongyoon looked away. He ignored him and Changmin started to lose his mood. Taehyung couldn’t wait more and left Yunho on the ground. He ran to him and pulled the boss up by his collar.

“ **WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING MORON!** ” he shook him twice and finally he mumbled something.

“What?”

Changmin turned into pale…

“ _Behind of that metal door_ …”

“Shit!” the kid dropped him back.

“ _It’s water in that room. Water_ …”

“What?!” Changmin and the singer looked at each other.

V had to leave the cop there.

“Wait!” he heard him but didn’t look back.

This man’s place was by his boyfriend and he had to watch out of this fucking idiot. He had to save Hoseok alone!

“ _I wanted him to be with me forever_ … _I_ _ordered them to let out the water into that place_.” Jongyoon mumbled and Changmin hit into the wall.


	12. Almost at the end

Now Hoseok didn’t think too much into his life. It looked very simple: he will die and nobody will save him. The level of water has almost reached his chest and that metal door didn’t open. When those sick morons grabbed that man and pulled him out of here the dancer wanted to run away but they shoved him back. He saw when the heavy door went back and they left him here alone. He tried to walk towards the exit. He sought out the grip and he tried to open it. After some minutes he has failed and kicked in the water.

“Hyung, do you hear me?” suddenly he heard a weak voice.

The metal didn’t allow spreading for the voice but what he heard was enough. He knew his friend was outside and he shouted.

V knew it’s his luck and he found him! Now he had to find the way how he can open this shit door… he saw the number panel but he didn’t know the right code.

“Okay, I have to try…” he whispered to himself and pushed the buttons.

_Failed_.

“I thought.” he mumbled and did it again.

_Failed_.

“Shit!”

He felt wet on his shoes and he looked down. He gulped because some water drops wet came out of the room.

“Hoseok!” he shouted and hit the door.

 

Changmin hoped the idol can find his friend because he had to stay here. He ran to Yunho who was lying on the cold floor and his bleeding didn’t stop. His eyes were closed, he was still unconscious.

The bastard Jongyoon was just sitting and couldn’t move away.

“How… how is he?” he asked with trembling voice and Changmin ignored him.

The cop touched the doctor’s arm and was looking for the signs of life. He sighed…

“Is he still alive?”

Changmin watched him with demon eyes.

He jumped there and pulled him up by his arm and pushed Jongyoon onto the walls.

“If he dies here I’m going to kill you or the worst: I will see without a blink if you get the worst jail of South Korea!”

 Jongyoon didn’t answer.

“Give me a phone! I have to call an ambulance and my friends!” Changmin hissed through his teeth but Jongyoon shook his head.

The cop punched into his stomach and when he fell down he kicked into his back. Changmin was angry and he had to kick him. Why doesn’t this bastard understand?

 

Boa and Siwon finally got what they’ve wanted: new cars and the best staff. Okay, the cars were old but they could use them. They went to the target and waited for Shindong’s sign. The building was storage on the wharf. A long bridge was at the end of the route and Boa stopped her people there. Siwon went a little closer but they could watch each other’s back.

Shindong lifted his arm: it was the sign! Suddenly the huge warehouse door opened and Siwon started to run with his people. Boa stayed behind of him and she pulled up her weapon. She nodded and her people fired. She ran, too and kicked down two big bad guys. Siwon was looking for Changmin with half of his eyes and he found a narrow corridor at the end of the storage. He stopped.

“CHANGMIN-AH!” he roared and his friend turned back.

 

Changmin heard the noises and he smiled when saw Siwon at the beginning of the passageway. His reaction was a quick turning to his partner and Jongyoon took the advantage of the situation: he left Changmin and ran to Yunho. He knelt down to the fainted man and pulled him up. He sent evil smile to Changmin.

The color left the young cop’s face when he saw Yunho in Jongyoon’s embrace.

“Put him down!” Siwon shouted and lifted his gun.

Their ex-friend, ex-partner laughed and started to step back. He pushed a sharp knife on Yunho’s throat, which he found on the floor. It belonged to one of his men.

“You can’t do this.” Changmin said. “You were worried about him!”

“Yeah but he is my luck right now. He is the key of my freedom!”

Changmin sighed and he walked to him. Jongyoon pushed the knife harder.

“He is innocent, Jongyoon hyung. Leave him here.”

“No. He will die as my sister!”

Siwon came closer. He was cautious but Changmin shepherded away his attention very well.

“Hyung, please!” Changmin used his calmer voice because one wrong step could mean the end of Yunho.

Jongyoon gulped, Changmin heard it.

“You have still a choice, hyung.” he stretched out his arm. “Give him back to me, the ambulance is by the door. They want to go in.”

“No…. you lie!” he shook his head and blinked at Siwon.

“Am I right, Siwon hyung?” Changmin asked his partner who nodded.

“Yes. They are waiting for the sign and they come in.” he said and he knew Jongyoon was desperate.

“ _I love him_.” he cried silently and looked at Changmin.

“You have to give him back because of your love, hyung. You can’t let him die.”

“I will lose him forever if I let you closer.”

“No. I promise he will visit you often.”

“Will you let him?”

“If he wants to see you I will let him.”

Jongyoon changed his habit very quickly and he laughed. It seemed two people were in one body: one who loves Yunho and one who wants revenge.

“No. He will hate me because of this. He won’t visit me but we can be together in the Other World forever.”

“How do you know he will get the same place, hyung?” Changmin smiled. “He will be in the Heaven unlike you.”

Jongyoon pointed at him with his knife and Siwon was quick. He shot at his hand and he couldn’t throw it towards his partner. Changmin got Yunho and he scooped him into his arms. Jongyoon cried and laughed in the same time when he watched the cop who stepped back slowly. Siwon ran there and pushed the boss down. He took his two hands and put the handcuffs on him.

“Changmin-ah…” he looked at his friend who mouthed a weak but grateful “thank you”.

Siwon nodded and pointed at the ambulance guys who were running to him. Changmin was holding the fainted Yunho and looked at his face.

“You’re in safe, hyung!” he said and tears were in his eyes.

He cried over Yunho and put him down. The ambulance doctor was quite surprised when watched at the patient.

“Doctor Jung?!” he asked loud.

Changmin nodded.

“Do you know him, maybe?” the cop asked and he nodded.

“Yes. He is working in the hospital what we are using very often. We are taking lots of patients there and he works in night duty very often.”

“Can you bring him there where his colleagues are?”

“You have luck because it’s the closest hospital in this area.” he smiled and leant over Yunho.

 

Changmin just watched them for some minutes and when the doctor has confirmed that Yunho’s condition is currently stable he calmed down. He was still not out of the danger but they could go with him.

“It’s the name and address of the hospital. You can go after us if you want.”

Changmin replied a weak ‘yes’ and the doctor smiled.

“My colleagues in the other car will treat you well.” he poked towards the other ambulance and he left Changmin with his thoughts.

 

V couldn’t do anything with that fucking door but the cop guys opened it. They took a specialist with them who was very smart and found the code. The door did his task and Hoseok fell out with the water, which level has already been above of his head. He fainted at the floor and V couldn’t go closer to him because the ambulance guys began to examine him. He has spat out the water after some seconds and his eyes found Taehyung.

The singer knelt down and touched him. He cried and his tears were falling on the dancer.

“We are going to go home, V-ah.” he whispered and touched his friend’s cheek.

V took his arm into his own and kissed it.

“From now on I will take care of you better, hyung. I promise…” he cried and J-Hope weakly nodded.

“I love you, Taehyung-ah.” he whispered when closed his eyes and fell in a long and calm dream.

He didn’t feel when the ambulance brought him in the same hospital where Yunho was now in the operating theater. He didn’t see when Taehyung and Changmin hugged so tight each other and Siwon cried as a little girl when he could hold Changmin again. He didn’t see when Boa hugged Changmin, too and gave him a big kiss… on the face, of course. He slept for two days. When he had finally woken up he saw V was sleeping on his bed.

“He slept away in this moment, Hoseok-ah.” the nurse who took care of his IV said and she smiled. “This boy is maybe your best friend, I think… he was here in these days and didn’t go anywhere.”

“Thank you.” J-Hope whispered and the nurse left the room.

He didn’t want to remember but the past returned to him and he thought of that man who was with him. He hoped for he was okay.

“Noona please… can I ask something?” he asked and the nurse watched back.

“Of course you can.”

“What’s with the man… I don’t know him but he was also a Jung and it happened in the same place…”

“Oh, you mean Jung Yunho! That bad guy kidnapped him, too and he…”

“What’s with him, noona?” Hoseok sat up slowly and he wanted to know what happened.

“I… I can’t tell you.” she said and quickly left the room.

 


	13. Chapter break

Dear Readers, 

 

I've written this short message in my other fic, too so it's the time to write out here that I broke my right elbow. I can't write... It has happened ten days ago and I thought I get rid off the gips after 2 weeks because it's a broken lat. condylus without dislocation, it's not a big thing but the new hospital where I'm working the doctors told me I have to wear this stupid gips til 3 weeks. In the old one they said it's just ten days and I can take it down, so now I'm very angry. :(

I hate it... really that I can't write my thoughts...  so, if just my best friends don't wanna be my "assistants" I can't upload. 

 

I wish You good health, and watch out of the damned roots, which are out of the ground!

 

(New post approx. after 1 week.)


	14. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good advice: living with gips, even it's just half gips, it's... shit. NEVER BREAK YOUR ELBOW because... I don't tell You how sucks the life with it. But the good news that my arm is already okay, now I can write and I can go back to work on the next week. The elbow hurts a bit, hard to make some motions and it's still in bandage but way better.  
> Thanks for Your patience! :)

Changmin was standing in front of the operating theater and he didn’t want to go anywhere. Siwon stayed with him until the doctor came out and he told them they’ve finished the operation.

“Sit down, please!” he showed two chairs and Changmin listened on him.

Siwon stayed above of him and squeezed his shoulders when the doctor said: Yunho fell in deep coma. Everything went well but by a point... Yunho lost lots of blood and his heart stopped once. Changmin has barely heard him… he was just gazing out of his head and nodded when they’ve finished. Maybe he looked like a ghost because the doctor offered they can stay until they want. Changmin slowly stood up and he had to catch the doorway.

Siwon helped him out of the room and he let the younger embrace him. Changmin cried as a little child and Siwon hugged him tight.

“It’s okay, he will wake up… calm down!” he kissed his partner’s hair and looked seriously forward.

His face changed when a familiar person appeared on the hospital corridor. He smiled at Kyuhyun who timidly waved.

“I’ve heard in the news you’ve found the Bangtan guys…” he welcomed Siwon who embraced him but still with Changmin in his arms.

Kyuhyun kissed him softly and looked at his friend who still cried.

“What happened with him?” he asked and Siwon let him pull out Changmin from the gentle hands into another gentle hands.

“It was not in the news that his boyfriend was the real target. He injured seriously and he’s in coma now.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and looked at the desperate Changmin.

“Your boyfriend?” he asked and the younger nodded. “It means Yunho, the doctor who saved your life?”

Siwon quickly replied and Kyuhyun embraced Changmin again.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered and Changmin slowly stopped. “I didn’t know it was so serious… why didn’t you tell me about him?” he asked but he didn’t wait for an answer.

Changmin wanted to go to his room.

“Maybe the triage nurse knows his room number.” Siwon guessed and he went to her but she said she can’t tell them because they are not Yunho’s family.

“What?” Siwon flabbergasted.

“You heard well, Mister. Just the closest family members are allowed to enter into that room.”

“Look, dear… we are the policemen who saved him. We want to know how he is!” Siwon changed his habit but it was not enough.

The lady’s smile was cold. Siwon wanted to say something. It was his luck he couldn’t finish his sentence because a young guy touched his back.

“What?” he turned and he stopped because the mysterious man was extreme… _beautiful_.

Siwon gulped.

“Eh… sorry… I… we just want to go to our friend.”

“Jung Yunho, right?” the guy who looked like he could be the most beautiful man in the whole Asian region just smiled and poked towards Changmin.

Kyuhyun noticed him and whispered something for his dongsaeng. His friend looked up…

“Hi, I’m Yunho’s brother, you can come with me if you want…” he smiled broadly.

Even Kyuhyun stopped when he looked at him.

“Go with him.” Kyuhyun nudged him. “We can wait you here.”

His friend nodded and the idol sighed heavily when Changmin was out of the scene.

“Siwon-shi, what happened with you, seriously?” he looked at his boyfriend but Siwon suddenly pulled him into his arms.

“Not so tight, please… I’m choking.”

“I missed you so much. When the ambulance went with Yunho you were my first thought. I’m happy you’re not in danger, Kyuh-ah!” he whispered and Kyuhyun couldn’t reply anything.

Kyuhyun stepped back but his eyes were still on Siwon.

“I think our date is cancelled, right? Changmin will stay with us tonight.”

“Sorry… I think it’s the best if we won’t let him alone.”

“Don’t sorry anything, hyung. Come over to my place! He has an own room, he’s sleeping often in my house.”

“ _Slumber parties_?” the policeman smiled.

“Sometimes we need to be alone just like in the good old days.”

“If not problem I will join into this party tonight.”

The singer bit into his lip.

“We can do something in my comfortable huuuge bed if we put him into the bed.” he whispered into the cop’s ear and Siwon had to turn away to hide his red face.

 

Taehyung awoke from his sleep. He had a nightmare and saw that disgusting boss again. Hoseok’s eyes were up and the dancer sent a weak smile.

“I slept away on you, sorry hyung.” V moaned and he looked around.

They were totally alone in that room because of the fans and the press. His friend was tired, pale and weak. It was an unknown Hoseok who lost his energetic part somewhere in that warehouse. Taehyung wanted to his somebody because of it.

“Go home, V-shi… you’re tired, too.”

“Hyung… I can’t let you here. I’m all right.” he whispered and touched his face.

Hoseok closed his eyes when he felt his friend’s fingers on his skin.

“You are very warm, hyung. Do you have a fever?” Taehyung got up from his chair.

He examined Hoseok and he was worried for him but the hyung pushed him back.

“I’m not… I’m well… I just…” he started but V saw the tears wanted to come.

“Hoseok hyung, tell me about it and cry if you want… I will listen you, understand? I won’t leave you alone.” he sat back and his friend nodded.

He told everything but he sobbed by the raping part. He thought Taehyung will break up with him if he will tell him the truth and he thought he’s dirty. V listened on him carefully but his inner side wanted to roar. _This bastard raped him… **he raped his**_ …! He squeezed the bed until his fingers began to ache.

“V-yah… say me something please…” he begged because he saw the younger’s face and it was not so calm.

“He ruined everything!” the singer moaned and turned out of the room.

Taehyung felt he had to go. He couldn’t stay here and he has to hit that fucking bastard… he has to find him and beat him until he dies.

“Taehyung-ah!” Hoseok shouted after his shape and he almost fell out from the bed.

 

Hoseok cried as a baby since minutes. He knew he did a mistake and perhaps the singer will change his mind... even Taehyung thinks now he is dirty. The dancer stayed alone and looked forward. He was confused for a minute and gazed the white walls, _he thought of Yunho_. The nurse didn’t answer and run out. His heart hurt and he hoped… he very hoped nothing special has happened with the doctor just the nurse was hysterical.

 

 


	15. In another world

Yunho was nowhere. He looked around but nobody was in the streets. It was sure he was walking but where? He wore weird green clothes, which was very uncomfortable. Has he ever worn this kind of cloth? He turned in and saw two young boys.

' _Kids_...' he thought and decided following them.

They were really familiar and their voices... especially the younger one's.

“Changmin-ah... “ the older turned to the dongsaeng. “Wait for me, I'm not that quick as you think!” he gasped and Yunho stopped.

' _Changmin-ah._..' he pressed his lips and wanted to reach both of them. ' _Wait... wait me... please!_ ' he thought and suddenly some other boys were circling around the children.

They were older kids and their behavior was rude.

' _What's happening_?' he asked but no one answered.

He watched when a boy, who could be around seventeen, pushed strongly the older kid and the child fell on his back. The younger, whose name was Changmin shouted and ran to him. In this moment, Yunho felt his head. He touched it and blood was on his hand.

“ _What the heck?_ ” he mouthed and looked at the kid.

“Yunho hyung... hyung!” the Changmin boy cried and they were alone.

The bully kids left the area and... and Yunho felt he sleeps. Changmin's voice didn't reach him and he was again in the hospital.

 

“ _Where I am?_ ” he was angry.

He surprised when his brother was in front of him. Was he crying? He was so beautiful... why is he crying?

“Sorry...” one of his teacher squeezed his brother's shoulder. “He spent twenty minutes without air... it could be a miracle if he will be... if his brain... you know...” his teacher who was the best doctor in this hospital sighed.

“Do you wanna tell me there is no chance that he would be normal if he wakes up?”

“Jae-ah... I want to tell you, it would be the best if he doesn't wake up. I'm deeply sorry but I don't want to see my best student in that condition.”

“He would do a great job in the recovery training! He is stubborn, you don't know him!” his brother shook his head and he touched his face.

Yunho was standing by his right side and he felt his warm fingers... he was the best brother and Yunho loved him... very loved him in this moment.

“ _So... what happened with me?_ ” he asked himself and looked around.

It was a private bedroom and even his mother has visited him. His father didn't come... he was still offended because Yunho's coming out. His mother cried but she was silent. She took his son's hand and squeezed it. She was very strong and she told Yunho she loves him. Yunho heard everything.

“I have to walk.” his brother whispered and left the room.

Yunho was behind of his back and suddenly he saw... another man with his brother. A younger one... _younger_...

 

“ **Omoni**.... this man has saved Hyung. I had to bring him here.”

The woman who was sitting close to Yunho stood up and nodded. She smiled at the cop who bowed.

“You... “ she started but stopped when she noticed the teardrops in the man's eyes. “Do you like my son, am I right?” she was straight and Changmin was so clever to find out that this woman knew about everything.

He nodded.

“Your son saved me in the past... so I...”

“He saved you but now you saved him. Thank you, Changmin-shi you said the right words to me.”

“In this moment every secret would be a barrier.”

“You're clever. I like you. My son has a good taste. I'm sorry you couldn't meet with his father. He's so stubborn like his son.”

They left the man alone and his brother turned to their mother.

“Do you really like him or did you say this because of the situation?”

The mother smiled.

“I said what I thought.”

“Omoni, excuse me but I have to go. I will come back.”

“Okay, you must be tired, too, Jaejoong-ah! Thanks for your presence!”

“Don't thank me! He is my brother!” he kissed her cheek and Yunho didn't want him to go away.

 

Siwon and Kyuhyun had to wait some hours and they were still sitting in the waiting room when Changmin returned. Kyuhyun was in Siwon's lap and he slept peacefully.

“I think it was rude that I stayed so long and I didn't say you to go home, hyung.” Changmin whispered when looked at his sleeping best friend.

Siwon protested friendly but his voice was tired.

“Go home without me... I stay here.”

“You can't do this, Changmin-ah.” Siwon whispered. “You need: long sleep and a shower! You can come back tomorrow.”

Changmin shook his head but he knew Siwon was right. He felt he could sleep away right now and he was happy after some minutes that he sat on the back of Kyuhyun's car. Siwon was the driver and they didn't talk too much. When he fell into his comfortable sheets, Kyuhyun sat at the edge of the bed and kissed his hair.

“Try to sleep, Changmin! I will be here...” he mumbled.

His friend slept away very quickly. Kyuhyun turned off the light and closed the door when he left the room.

 

“ _Oih..it's rather dark here!_ ” Yunho crossed his hands and he didn't know why he was in this bedroom.

He should be with his mother but he followed this young man whose name was also Changmin, and he didn't know him. Yes! It was sure, he doesn't know this man! He didn't know him but... he was also beautiful in his sleep... perhaps he was much better than his brother... he was... he was...

“Yunho...” he heard desperate crying and gulped when he noticed the man was up and watched him.

He was standing at the end of the bed, Changmin's eyes were watching him... or he watched into the clear darkness?! Now Yunho somehow guessed this shape is not his real body. It would be a ghost, or a piece of him.

“ _So, we know each other?_ ” the doctor asked and he couldn't take his eyes away.

He was just gazing this beautiful young man.

 


	16. Visit him

Changmin was looking out of his head and nothing happened. He was very tired and he fast slept away but the dream was not sustained. It broke and he found himself in Kyuhyun’s house and the room was rather cold. He felt it’s cold and he wanted to grab his cover and roll his body into the soft material. He didn’t do it. He got up and went out of the bathroom and tossed his clothes onto the floor. He closed his eyes and let the hot water falling on his cold skin. He leaned on the walls and didn’t count the minutes what he spent under the shower. He licked his wet lips and washed his hair.

“ _Yunho_ …” he murmured and looked the white shower.

 _‘Why only his love was the one who hurt? Why did it happen with them? Why that bastard targeted Yunho? He loved him, too… shit!’_ he kicked into the wall and he almost broke it.

His neck liked the warm water and he was way better. He has to go back to the hospital tomorrow! He wants to stay by Yunho’s side and hold his hand… with his mother… yes. He hasn’t met yet with the Lady but she was very kind and Yunho’s brother was very… nice, nice but neutral.

He sighed and he shook his head. He dried it with a towel what he found by the sink. He thought of their childhood, when they were playing together and those kids had bullied them. It was his fault that they found them on that street. That area was very bad and Changmin’s mother didn’t allow him to go there alone. Oh, yes: it was the point that he was not alone! He was with a hyung and he played the big cop. Yunho was the one who hurt because of him! He heavily sighed and closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry you hurt again because of me… _again_.” he said and looked seriously his reflection.

 

Kim Taehyung was in the building where the police guys worked and he waited in the hall. His manager told him he had to go here because they will do prosecute against Jongyoon. Hoseok was out of the hospital was not still ready to come and Taehyung was happy that he had to do it alone. Hoseok would be too kind and at least Taehyung can ask the police about this bastard.

“Why do you want to meet him?” the police chef whose name was Shindong looked him with curious eyes and the singer crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“He has to pay because what he has done with my friend!” he mumbled.

His throat was very dry in this moment.

“Well, I think it’s not a good idea but I will see what can do for you.”

“Thank you!” V nodded and looked at Siwon who shortly smiled behind of his chef.

“But you have to know this meeting won’t be easy, kid. This is a criminal who thinks differently about the world. What he did we know about it… we got the hospital report about Jung Yunho and your friend.”

“What?” V looked up and his blood boiled.  

“Sorry, we had to read them. Now we can do a good start and these papers will kick him into a jail.” he dropped the reports on the table.

V could read the names: ‘Jung Hoseok’ and ‘Jung Yunho’. He gulped.

“I know you want to defend your precious hyung’s name but we won’t tell the real facts for the press.”

“If you will treat this case secretly, I want to help you.”

“Good kid.” Shindong nodded and touched Siwon’s arm. “Lead him to that bastard’s cell and let him talk with him.” he smiled and V sighed when he left the room with the other guy.

 

His manager stayed with the chef and Shindong scratched his head.

“Aigoo… I know you didn’t want to let him go there but it seemed he is very stubborn.”

The manager waved resignedly.

“He is stubborn and finally this meeting will wake him up.”

“Wake him up?”

The man nodded.

“Yes. He was not himself in these days. When he left the hospital so suddenly and returned in the dorm he closed the door and didn’t let go closer anybody to him. Every morning his eyes are red and he is very sleepy. It’s not normal and I hate I can’t do anything for him.”

“Maybe his friend told him what I read in the report. It was not an easy journey… Manager-shi.”

“I just want my Bangtan guys in normal health and condition again…” he sighed and his eyes showed true sadness.

“I will do everything, I promise.” Shindong finished the meeting and the manager left his room.

“Yosh… “ he sighed when he was alone and dialed Boa’s number.

“Yes, chef?”

“Boa-shi, where are you right now?”

“I’m in the pet hospital. I can take Max home today.”

“Oih, great but could you do a favor to me?”

Long silent was the answer.

“Oppa, I am very busy right now and…”

“Don’t think too much into the task, please. I want you to help Changmin-ah and take Max into your home.”

“What?” Boa’s voice froze.

“Changmin is in a shit condition and he stays by his boyfriend’s side. You have nobody home so I thought you can watch out of the dog.”

“You thought?”

Shindong could barely hold back his laughing.

“Aha… I thought… and if I have not told you: it’s a command!” he said and hung up the phone.

 

“What a jeeerk…” Boa rolled her eyes and looked back at Ara.

“Well, I heard the whole conversation, Boa unnie.”

“Yeah… it seems Ichigo got a new friend.”

“Ichigo-chan needs on her every year vaccination.”

“Ara-yah, if you wanna come over just go and I will wait for you… and so with Ichigo.”

The girl smiled and touched her lips.

“Actually, I thought you will need a little help with the two animals… and I like the dogs better than you.”

“Please... take him home, right now!” Boa bowed in front of the younger but Ara shook her head.

“I wanted to go to your house and help… four hands are better than just two.”

She winked and left her with Max. The dog barked and licked her shoes.

“No… they were Chango&Rinaldi police shoes!” she cursed and shut the door when Max jumped on the whole backseat.

“I will kill you, chef… just wait me!” she murmured when the car left the parking place.

 

Changmin was glad Boa took the dog home but he was a little bit afraid the cat won’t accept the new friend easily. Kyuhyun left him in the hospital, he had to go into a show but he will take him home. He wanted to take him home and Changmin said twice he will wait for him. The nurses let him into the room, now they didn’t keep him back and he was happy nobody was in the room. He licked his dry lips and walked slowly to the hospital bed.

Hyung’s beautiful face was pale and he hated the beep of the heart monitor. His body trembled when he touched Yunho’s cold hand. He wanted crying and covered his mouth.

“I’m so sorry… everything… but you’re my hyung so please come back to me!” he cried and suddenly kissed Yunho’s hair.

“Ah… I’m going to go back later.” Changmin heard a weak voice and turned back fast.

Jung Hoseok, the dancer was standing in the doorway. He was still pale as his hyung but the doctors let him go home.

“What do you want?” Changmin asked.

The moment was awkward… he almost kissed Yunho!

“Nobody tells me about what happened with him! I didn’t know he’s in coma… I wanted to visit him and say him something. I return later…” the boy whispered and turned out but he was so young and also the victim of Jongyoon… and…

“Wait, Hoseok-ah… you can visit him right now…”

 


	17. Cats and dogs

Boa has arrived home safely and the dog seemed he is very energetic. He spent just some days in the hospital but his energy returned and Boa knew she will have to take him out.

“I wanna look at my own pet and _we_ … can go just wait…” she moaned under the dog’s weight.

Neighbours could see a dog, which was pulling a police woman towards the houses. It could be funny but Boa hardly could keep him back. She even dropped her keys onto the ground.

“Aigo, Max-yah… Be gentle with me!” she asked him but the dog felt something and he started smelling the doorway.

He became very excited and barked up. Boa opened the door and Max burst into the house. He smelled every piece of furniture and didn’t finish his marathon until he noticed the owner of the scent. He stopped… and looked at the couch. There was lying a beautiful white cat: Ichigo, the two years old Ragdoll. She meowed and licked his mouth when Max barked at her.

Boa also stopped and she hoped those two won’t kill each other.

“Well, Ichigo-chan… it’s Max. Welcome him please, he will live here from now on!” she sighed and dropped herself close to the cat.

The cat wasn’t annoyed by the dog’s presence. Boa smiled when she came to her and hid her soft fur under Boa’s arm. She purred when the woman scratched her ears.

“Yeah, you’re a good girl.” she smiled and slept away on that couch.

Max just watched the scene without disturbing them and he also found a good place and lied down. He didn’t sleep… his instincts didn’t allow it because he still remembered why he had to spend these days close to the wrong scent woman. This house was way better and he hoped his real owner will come and takes him home.

He whined a little bit but Boa didn’t wake up… however, Ichigo jumped on the new guest’s head. Max shook himself and the cat slid down of him. She arrived to the dog’s nose and now they looked at each other… eye to eye. She meowed… he barked… Max leaned closer to smell her... Ichigo also wanted to play with him and she gave Max a little push with her paw. Max wagged his tail and they were well behaved until the tired Unnie was sleeping peacefully.

 

Hoseok gulped and stepped in the room. The cop, Changmin-shi (?) was standing there and he very hoped he didn’t disturb him.

“Hyungnim, I have to thank you because you saved us… me and my friend.” he bowed and Changmin let him closer.

“Are you okay, Jung Hoseok-yah?”

“Well, I have still bad dreams and I hope I will… never see… that man who… was…”

“I know about everything.” Changmin stopped the kid.

“Then I won’t continue it if you allow me, hyungnim.”

“Yes, of course. Anyway… you can see what happened with him.” he turned back to the Yunho.

“Is he… is he just sleeping, right, hyung?” Hoseok was walking closer but cautiously.

“He has almost killed him.” Changmin said out.

He sighed and sat back onto the chair. Hoseok stopped by the end of the bed and looked at the man… they shared that disgusting room together! The dancer wanted vomiting… he didn’t want to remember.

“Are you all right?” he heard Changmin’s worried voice and nodded. “His doctor who is his professor told me that he lost lots of blood and they could give him a proper CPR but… but it won’t be sure that his brain will like it... if he wakes up he will need on training lessons.”

Hoseok closed his eyes and turned away. He was catching into the bed but looked the white rigid hospital walls.

“The bullet reached his heart?”

“They took it out… not his heart but some important arteries… it went into the lungs…”

Changmin barely heard his own voice. It seemed another man was talking to the kid, not him. The dancer remained in silent and they could cut the air with a sharp knife.

_“Not just his life is the one, which is destroyed.”_

Changmin looked at him and the dancer turned back to look into the cop’s eyes. His always cheerful eyes vanished and sadness moved into his soul. The older could see it…

“Has Jongyoon done something with you?”

He asked it. He had to ask him.

“He raped me and bullied Taehyung… he punched him twice and raped me on that **_fucking_** bed!” he whispered on his sharp tone and Changmin shut his eyes down.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Never mind… just now the police men are reading our files and hospital reports and everybody will know that I’m a… a stupid victim… a boy who couldn’t kick another man out of the bed.”

Changmin got up and crossed his hands.

“Your fans won’t think this. They know what the ‘sexual abuse’ is and they will support you. You have to accept what happened with you and that man… I promise you he will get what he deserves.” Changmin touched the dancer’s shoulder and Hoseok calmed down.

He looked at Yunho and he wished the best for him.

 

 


	18. Awakening

Changmin thought everything is hopeless when he went home with Kyuhyun on the evening. His best friend didn’t say a word, he was also tired but Changmin was happy because of the silent. The singer parked his car in the garage and Siwon has waited for them in front of the elevator. He was very elegant tonight and Changmin had to admit his best friend has a taste. They kissed and the young cop sighed when he saw them. He wanted kissing somebody: this person was Yunho.

“Sorry, Min!” Siwon apologized but the policeman shrugged.

“I’m happy until my best won’t kick you out of your bed.” he mumbled and Kyuhyun burst out of laughing.

“It’s fix I won’t kick him out. Right now, he is my favorite person in this world.”

“Ah, lovebirds: I’ve got sick of you!” Changmin joked and he smiled when Siwon leaned down to give another kiss on his love’s cheek.

“I will cook tonight. Until you can plug in the Xbox and I have a match against the winner!” Siwon insisted and the two friends nodded.

“I think he will play against me!” the competitive Changmin showed at his chest and Kyuhyun flabbergasted.

“No way, dear… I have to play with him tonight!” he winked.

 

Some hours later Changmin’s prophecy began to come true and Kyuhyun was very angry. Siwon finished the dinner and they ate on the couch during the game. They played with the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Changmin hoped Kyuhyun’s Goku will give up.

“Come on, honey…!” Siwon yawned and Changmin blinked at him.

This small gesture was enough to give a chance to Kyuhyun who started moving very quickly and Changmin’s Vegeta found himself on the ground.

“YEEES!” Kyuhyun jumped and Siwon smiled.

“What the f…!” Changmin was the one whose jaw dropped.

Now his bff touched his shoulder and shook him strong.

“Siwon is a talisman! I’ve never won over you in this game!” he smiled and Changmin put the console onto the table.

“It’s your turn, hyung! I’m going to go to sleep!”

“No, it’s not fair… you have to wait my second winning game!”

“It’s not sure you’ll be tonight’s number 1. Did you not play this game with Siwon before it?”

Kyhuyun looked at his boyfriend and shook his head.

“I thought… now it’s the best if you let me leave ‘cause you will burn down in front of your younger best friend.” Changmin’s evil smile unnerved the singer.

“You want to me to hesitate…”

Changmin shrugged.

“Who knows but I warn you: this guy plays dirty.”

Kyuhyun stopped and looked at Siwon. Even he gulped and grabbed the console.

“Please, play against me seriously… hyung!” he sat back and the older cop could barely hid his chuckle.

Changmin just watched them from the corner and he sighed heavily. These two really found each other and he missed his other side. In this moment his Iphone started moving and Kyuhyun stopped the game. He looked at the name, which was unknown.

“Maybe it’s better if I answer on this one!”

Siwon looked at Kyuhyun who seriously gazed Changmin.

_“It’s better if you come here!”_

They heard only this sentence before their friend finished the conversation.

“It was Yunho’s mother. She said he opened his eyes…”

“What?” Siwon rose and pulled after his car key.

“No… I’m going, hyung. It’s late and you were so good to me. You are tired.”

“Take my car… let it by the Police Academy tomorrow if you won’t return to Kyuh.”

“Thanks, Siwon hyung! Good bye!” he waved and quickly left the apartment.

_Yunho opened his eyes… he opened his eyes… opened…_

He drove with high speed and he reached the hospital in fifteen minutes. He left the car on the parking place and stopped when he closed the door. He looked the ground and he felt something is not good. Why Yunho opened his eyes? His doctor told them it would be better if he does not wake up… then how?

‘ _Unexpected things are just happening in this life, Changmin-ah!’_ he heard his mother’s voice from the past.

The policeman smiled shortly and hoped Yunho won’t be angry at him.

“Finally I can see his eyes!” he said just to his car and looked up.

The night sky was so calm: only the stars and the crescent moon. He found some nurses and Yunho’s professor in the private room when he opened the door. Everybody looked at him, of course and he gulped in his embarrassment. Yunho’s mother smiled when she saw the guest. She left the prof and the staff alone and welcomed the man.

“Good night, Changmin-shi! I’m glad you’re here with us.” she whispered and the cop nodded.

Then… he slightly tried to look forward. His target was the bed where Yunho was lying. His mother suddenly touched Changmin’s arm and gave him a little push.

“Come on young man: he wants to see you!” she said and turned towards the door.

Changmin was surprised.

“You don’t stay here?”

She shook her head.

“My other son and his wife needs on me with their new baby. They are living in the close area. You and him… I give you lonely hours. I think it’s the best what I can do for you, guys.” she smiled and Changmin had never heard better mother words.

She turned back for a short moment and Changmin got a short scene: her eyes were looking his son and she didn’t say ‘good bye’ but Yunho smiled back and his mother nodded.

“Good night, Changmin-shi!”

She left them alone. The doctor has still talked with him but Changmin could wait. He sat in the corner and he blushed when the leaving nurses chuckled because of his presence. Even the doctor looked at Changmin when he left.

“Don’t talk too much! He’s still weak and tired!” he warned the guest and finally, they stayed totally alone.

Changmin gulped and he knew it’s his time. It seemed his legs didn’t want moving because he stopped and gazed the walls.

“ _Changmin-ah_ …” he came out of the trance when he heard his voice.

Yunho… the typical Yunho smiled and waited for his answer. Changmin, like a sheep, couldn’t do a single step. He froze.

“Changmin, come here… please!” Yunho asked and at least the cop could sit down onto the nearest chair.

“What… what happened with you, hyung?” he whispered and Yunho furrowed his eyes.

“I woke up.”

Simply answer.

“The doctor told me it’s the best if you don’t open your eyes again.” his voice is cracked.

Changmin knew his tears will come.

“He was a little harsh on you, right? You and my mother were worried enough because of me: but he was right. Actually, what he waited for… fortunately, it didn’t happen. There was ninety-three percent that I will be in retarded condition if I woke up because it was a long CPR and my brain didn’t get enough air… but he hasn’t told you that he is the best in this hospital and…”

“I knew he is the best.”

“Ah… then, I’m so sorry again. He just didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

Changmin nodded and his face was pale.

“He told me I surprised him: he didn’t hope my brain will be okay after this damage.” Yunho continued and Changmin wanted to say: yes, I know your brain can survive damages… it’s able to survive severe damages. He wanted crying: in the past when Yunho’s skull got that hit the older had forgotten about him but now… now they are talking to each other.

“Your mother told me you are stubborn… as your father.” he told loud.

He looked at the window. It started raining and something heavy was in his heart.

“My Mom and you… talked a lot?”

“No. Just minutes but those moments were long for me. Now I know you got good parents.”

Yunho smirked.

“Don’t talk about them, ok? Indeed! What’s with the Bangtan guys?”

Changmin shook his head. Why is he talking about those guys when Changmin just wants to talk about their relationship?!

“Yunho hyung!” he jumped to the bed.

“Yes?”

“I wanna… I want to talk about something.”

Yunho blushed and turned away. Did he really blush? According to Changmin it was cute.

“Do you want to talk about Jongyoon, right?”

He whispered and crossed his hands. He was embarrassed, Changmin could tell it but they had to talk about what happened.

“He still loves you, hyung and he’s in jail.”

“I’m not in love with him. Can you understand this, Changmin-ah?” his voice was low and he looked at the cop.

“I believe in you, hyung. I just… I…” now he’s crying.

Great. Why is he so weak in front of Yunho?!

“Changmin…” the older turned to him and grabbed the younger’s hands… he pulled the policeman closer till the bed’s edge

“I thought when we were dating that he is a good man and I believed he loves me but after some bad signs I decided to cancel our connection. Then, those accident happened and you arrived into my life… it’s funny but I believed I know you from the past when I looked your face on the operating table. I can say I fell in love at first sight.”

“Hyung…do you know who was the person who shot me?”

Yunho shook his head and waited for the answer.

“It was one of Jongyoon’s allies.”

Yunho froze and his eyes widened.

“What?”

Changmin sighed and buried his face into his hands.

“Hyung, it’s a long story and you were really into it just you don’t know.”

“But… I don’t understand your words. What are you talking about?”

“Jongyoon, me and you are connecting together with lots of threads. You don’t know because your brain does not remember.”

“My brain?! Changmin-ah… did I miss something?”

The cop nodded and Yunho couldn’t speak further.

“Do you remember that I and you were in love and learning in the same high school? You were my hyung when we were kids and…”

“What? You didn’t live in my town! I’d never loved you as a child!”

“Actually, yes just we moved after… after you lost your memories about me.”

Yunho flabbergasted and was really into the story.

“My Mom knows about this story, too?”

Changmin said ‘no’.

“Your mother doesn’t know what the truth behind your accident is. She didn’t see me when I visited you and you didn’t remember that you couldn’t recognize my face. You lost it because you slept away and I had been not there when you woke up again. I was a coward because that accident was my fault.”

“What are you talking about? I lost my balance and hit my head into the ground, that’s because I don’t remember on my first high school years!”

“No. WE played together, hyung… I was an idiot and those guys pushed you onto that fucking ground and you fainted after it happened. Blood was running out of your skull and I lost you on that day. My family planned a moving and after it happened we moved from that town. They don’t know about this story, my father got a new job it was the reason of the moving to Seoul. I’d never told them about us.”

“You… you…”

“I’d never told this story to the policemen because I ran away after I called the ambulance. That’s my big fault, hyung… I left you alone!” he was sobbing and he squeezed Yunho’s right hand.

“You left me there?” Yunho mouthed and touched his temple.

Changmin nodded through the tears.

“I am such a coward and Jongyoon knows I ran because he knows about my past.” he explained while he ate some tears.

Yunho hated this crying Changmin but he had to look up and see the younger’s face.

“You left me behind, moved into another city and let me without the memories of You?!”

“Please, forgive me… hyung!” Changmin fell on the floor and he cried as a kid.

 

Hoseok was sitting on his bed and didn’t play with the others. Jimin tried to cheer him up with T-ara noona’s new song but it was not successful. He wanted to be with Taehyung but the boy was not in their dorm. They haven’t met since Hoseok returned from the hospital. It was two days ago but Taehyung didn’t come to see him or talk with him. Hoseok was afraid of he lost the younger boy forever.

“Hoseok-ah, eat something, please!” Jin came in the room and put chicken soup on the table.

“Is V in the dorm, hyung?”

Jin touched his shoulder. It was a gentle gesture.

“No but your father called the dorm and he said he can’t reach you on your phone… it’s lying in front of you, Hoseok-ah… and shows your father’s calling. Why didn’t you pick up?”

“I don’t wanna talk with my Dad. He… he does not know what happened in that… in that… room.” he trembled and Jin quietly nodded.

“He asked me to tell you his message: he comes up to Seoul if you need on him.”

Hoseok’s tears came out… not too much just some drops have fallen onto the pillow.

“I can’t look into my father’s eyes, Jin hyung. I can’t tell him about the raping… he would think I’m not his son anymore!”

Jin shook his head and sat near Hoseok. He hugged him and the younger sobbed quietly on his shoulders.

“Ssshhh… it’s okay. He won’t think you’re not his son. It’s nonsense. How can you say this about your father?”

“He will think this… and my Mom…”

“They love you, Hoseok-ah… they told me through the phone. They are waiting for your calling!”

“I’m waiting for Taehyung!” he cried and Jin nodded.

“Yes. Actually, the whole team is waiting for him. He’s not the old himself anymore.”

 


	19. V's trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Semmelweis day in Hungary, which means I'm not working. :DDD

Changmin was trembling. He was gazing Yunho and his eyes were full of with tears. He hated acting like this: he’s a cop for the God’s sake, but right now he had to push his proud side away and behave as a man. He told a lot about their past: they were high school friends but the time passed, they became closer. They were kids and never told the magic word: ‘love’ for each other but they knew they are more important than any other friends in their life. They played a lot on places, which were prohibited areas like rooftops and dangerous town quarters.  Thanks to Changmin, of course. He liked the crime series like Sherlock Holmes and he decided: be a police man is the right job for him. His father liked that idea… his father was always different from the other fathers. He liked his son, not because he was straight and got good grades in the school but he liked him because he thought, Changmin was his better side. He told this to his son on Changmin’s graduating day in the Police Academy. Changmin has never lied to him, even he came out: he likes men and women together. His father just nodded and wished him the best partner what his son can get from the fate. Changmin didn’t tell him about a man, about a boy whom he’d met years ago and Yunho won his heart forever.

“So, you had not meet with boys before me… or after me?” Yunho asked and the younger nodded.

"After we had moved to Seoul I dated with some girls, one of them was a Hallyu star - thanks to Kyu -, she's name is Victoria and she was the second big love… the second big one if I can say it but she and I had to realize our lifestyle is not the best to talk or meet in public. After five years we broke up and she’s living with another Hallyu singer.”

“Oh…” Yunho gulped and looked away.

Changmin saw the red returned in the hyung’s face and he thought it was cute.

“I didn’t think you were with a woman.”

The cop sighed.

“Would you believe me if I’ll say: I loved you together in the same time? It was hard for me because I loved you but she was so kind to me and really liked her. In spite of all: you were the first thought when I woke up all the mornings, even when she was lying on the other side of the bed... I'd talked to you, always in my mind.”

“It’s a little bit creepy, don’t you think?” Yunho laughed up and Changmin had to admit the hyung was right.

“When I woke up after you healed me in this hospital, I called her up and told everything about you, hyung.”

“Really?”

“Ah… she laughed and she remembered on a thing, which I’v forgotten. She told me once we drank after her performance and slept in Kyuh’s house. She was on the top and pushed me onto the bed… when she wanted to kiss me I moaned a name… she stopped because she heard your name.” he pointed at the doctor who chuckled.

“Aigo, poor girl. Did she not ask you about this fault?”

“No, she heard it’s a boy name and she didn’t want to hear the truth… and to her credits: she likes yaoi too much and it inspired her thoughts.”

Yunho burst out of laughing and Changmin felt the awkwardness in this story.

“Hyung… if you’re out of this place, a new date without faults would be great.”

“I think the same, Changmin-ah but don’t you think we have to help for your friends to put Jongyoon to his place?”

“He is in my police quarter’s jail and waits for his judgment. You can visit him if you want but I would prefer if you will stay out of proceeding. He is dangerous and he can play with your thoughts.”

“I didn’t plan to visit him, don’t worry. I hope the court will give him the punishment what he deserves.”

Changmin nodded and went closer to his love.

“Hyung…” he whispered and took out hairs out of Yunho’s eyes. “Would I kiss you?”

He didn’t wait for the answer and Yunho pulled the younger into his tight embrace. They were kissing and Changmin’s heart became easier. Yesterday he hoped the hyung will wake up and he hoped he won’t forget Changmin forever and today… he can kiss him again and invite him to a new date!

Yunho pulled him closer and the cop was lying on him.

“Waait, hyung! Your wound… I won’t lie on you, it hurts your body!”

“Changmin-ah… then just be with me after I left this place!”

“I promise I want you right now, too just I’m too scared, don’t wanna hurt you.”

He whispered and their mouth has almost touched. Yunho played with his hair gently and kissed Changmin’s cheek.

“Thank you, you saved me.” the older whispered.

Yunho closed his eyes and Changmin leaned on him. They touched their forehead and heard their breathing.

“We are quits, hyung.”

 

Hoseok decided to go out for a quick morning jogging. It was still dawn and one of their bodyguards followed him in training clothes. The man looked like a normal person who woke up early and followed the star cautiously. J-Hope knew he was not in danger thanks to this man and his face was very red after the training. He stepped into the dorm and found V in their kitchen. He gulped when his friend acted he didn’t notice the dancer and left the place. J-Hope thought his relationship hit the end. He drank cold water and some drops fell onto his neck during the gulping. Then he wiped his sweated face and looked towards the guest room. It was now the official place where V was spending his time. He got goose bumps because of his good idea: he won’t let Taehyung alone! Even if it was the singer’s plan, Hoseok won’t let him go… actually he was the older or not? He smiled and tossed his black T-shirt onto the floor and his bodyguard crossed his hands when saw the dancer sneaks into the singer’s room.

 

Taehyung’s arm was resting on his eyes and he knew he will sleep away. He wished the dreams like Sleeping Beauty. He turned to the walls and hoped the dream where their best dancer was again only his Hoseok, he will appear and Taehyung can kiss him without that bastard’s laughing face! He got nightmares and they were terrible. He hated these visions and he didn’t want to wake up the others just because he cries during these dreams. Their guest room was a good place and just made because of their set but the staff willingly gave it to him. He didn’t tell them maybe he would need on a psychologist, too not just a private room. He felt his mind is playing with him again and again and he saw their dancer lying in his blood on a big disgusting bed. He didn’t know why it hits his mind so hard. He was not that person who that bastard raped. He… just got some punches and waited in their dirty cell. He heard noises… Hoseok’s screams… their cell was close to that fucking room!

“Oih, Tae-yah!” a nice voice called him back from that cell and V looked up.

Hoseok surprised him!

“Ho… Hoseok hyung!” he coughed and jumped from the bed.

He became nervous and started walking up and down.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“What? After what happened you ask me why I stepped into your room?!”

He was sitting at the edge of V’s bed. One of his legs was under the other one and he was very sexy in that jogging pants. Taehyung had to turn away and gazed the table.

“Tae-yah, I think this traumatized you more than me but please…” he was at the edge of crying again. “Please, don’t show your back to me… I want to be with you. I’m afraid I lost you when he pushed me down onto that bed.” he wiped his tears and his beautiful eyes touched V’s heart.

The singer sighed and kicked into the table. Hoseok slightly trembled because of the sudden motion.

“He got you on that day, hyung!” he growled and Hoseok became pale. “I wanted to be with you and he just pulled you out so easy… out of my arms. I hate it, hyung!” he replied with so much anger.

Hoseok thought he will die here. His worst nightmare became true: V thinks he didn’t struggle! He thinks the hyung just sneaked in that… bed and… the rape was not a rape. He thinks that man wished Hoseok and he got him easily!

J-Hope moved slowly out of this place and V just watched the hyung’s back. Hoseok caught V’s doorway and he almost fell onto the living room’s floor. His palm covered his mouth and he wanted… dancing. He wanted dancing hard and painfully! He left their dorm and headed towards their training room. He wanted dancing until he dies and reborn!   

 


	20. Sickness

V didn’t follow him. He knew that Hoseok was totally misunderstanding him but this plan worked. V had to heal first then he can be with him again. He was just standing in his door and gazed out.

“Taehyung-ah…“ Jin was from the shadows, their “mother” and V shortly looked at him. “He still loves you and waiting for you, please don’t do shit things with him.” their oldest whispered and V really liked him because of it.

“I’m not the best companion in these days, hyung. Something is not okay with me, my imagination is playing me.”

Jin watched him seriously then nodded.

“Do you want a little free time? I think, short holiday to go home and rest. I guess Big Hit sunbaenims are now thinking on this way, too.”

“Giving me some rest?” the sudden tone changing surprised Jin and the oldest gulped during he nodded.

“Well, and a good doctor... in the hospital they said you have post-traumatic stress effects.”

“I have what?”

“Don’t be so rude but they are right. You are very weird – not on that way – but Namjoon thinks a little treatment would be the best for you.”

V started to become angry. Why is Jin bothering with his problem?

“It’s just periodically and if you’re feeling better you can return.”

“So, now you think to kick me out of the team? Yeah?” V clenched his fists and walked to Jin.

“V-yah… hey!” Jin ran in the other corner but V followed him and grabbed his T-shirt.

“ **STOP! DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HIM!** ” suddenly Namjoon pushed V away and gave him a punch.

Their leader was out from the nothing and V was very surprised. Namjoon has immediately regretted his punch but he had to protect Jin from the crazy Taehyung.

“Are you all right, Jin?”

“Of course, he didn’t do anything, Rapmon.” the oldest whispered.

“It was the best that I was hiding behind of him.” Rapmon pointed towards his room. “Jin is better in these things and I wanted him to say this news to you but now I believe Manager sunbae was right. You’re going to go to a private hospital. Your parents have already signed the papers for you.”

“My parents?! I am an adult, they can’t write down something what I don’t want! I can heal by myself!” now he was shouting but he didn’t realize his tone.

“V-yah!” Manager was out, too.

‘Perfect… everybody is against me!’ the singer thought and slammed his door behind his back.

Namjoon helped up Jin and he sighed.

“Thanks, Manager sunbae!”

“It’s okay. Jin, did he hit you so hard?”

Jin looked at them and touched his shoulder.

“No.”

Rapmon didn’t believe in his words and pulled down his T-shirt. His eyes widened when noticed the blue signs on Jin’s right shoulder.

“He really needs a treatment. Even he didn’t realize he hit you when he grabbed you.”

“It was light pushing. Maybe, not direct.”

“Not direct but it happened. I don’t want my family in danger because of a stupid sickness. That bastard who caused this with them will pay, I swear!” Rapmon said and went out after Hoseok.

 

The dancer really wanted to go practicing but his Manager asked him to stay. He stayed and heard every piece of words from their dorm. He was standing, holding his arms and his tears were falling from his eyes. His V was sick, very sick. He was the one who was on that bed but V… V didn’t know what happened… the boss has punched him sometimes… and he just saw the fainted hyung when the guards dropped Hoseok back into their cell. It would have been very hard.

“Did you hear everything?” Rapmon touched his shoulder and Hoseok trembled.

“Yes. I want to go with him. I think… I also need on somebody… who can talk about the raping.”

“You said out. It’s good.” the leader smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks, hyung.” he cried and they were standing until the whole team appeared in the door and everybody hugged them.

“We will wait you back!” every member cried.

It was the BTS style.

 

Yunho was out and home again. Changmin helped him into his flat and sighed when he had to leave.

“How is Max? I heard he saved.” Yunho asked while they were in his kitchen and he was sorting the spoiled food from his fridge.

“He is well and living by Boa now. I have to bring him home tonight.” Changmin was sitting by his table and tried not watching Yunho’s sexy back.

 “Hyung… “ he started but hidden smile was on his face. “Do you have to work today?”

“I think I start the work, yes. Lots of patients are waiting for their results and I will have to do the final exam from surgery at the end of this year. I missed one month out and almost lost the chance to sign up but the prof was good to me and agreed the exam.”

Changmin nodded.

“Your professor really likes you.” he said on low tone and little jealousy was spread in his body.

He knew Yunho has other people in his heart not just Changmin but it was not so easy for the younger one.

“Yeah, he told me I am like his son. You know, he lost his son when he was a child. He got Ewing sarcoma and died early.”

“Oh, I’m deeply sorry.” Changmin right off chased his selfishness out of his mind.

Yunho shrugged.

“Even he said I slightly look like him. I don’t know it’s true or maybe he just wanted to be nice but it feels… it feels I got back my appa. My real appa is angry because I’m gay.”

Changmin sighed. He knew he has luck with his own father.

“Yunho hyung, if everything is solved, I think Jongyoon gets his jail and the Bangtans are well, go back to Gwangju and visit your father. I want to know him.”

Yunho was surprised.

“If you really want this trip then I’m not the one who will say ‘no’. Thanks, Changmin-ah!” he left the fridge and gave the younger a sweat and long kiss.  

Changmin got a second thought and touched the hyung’s collar. He moaned and kissed back when Yunho pulled away.

“Yunho-shi…” he whispered and closed his eyes.

The older was holding him and he felt his legs are weak.

“I know, baby.” Yunho hummed and lifted the younger off of the ground.

‘He is very strong, my hyung…’ Changmin smiled in his mind while Yunho had carried him into his bedroom.

“I love you so much.” the doctor moaned when he dropped the cop onto the bed.

Changmin started to unbutton the doctor’s clothes and he tossed his own T-shirt onto the floor. Yunho unbuttoned Changmin’s jeans and pulled it down on the cop’s sexy limbs.

“Wow… you really got good veins, Changmin-ah.” he hummed when the younger was totally naked and Yunho could take a short blink at his muscular arms.

“It’s a fetish of you?” the younger laughed and stretched out his limbs.

Yunho got one into his hand and pulled his index upon the smooth skin.

“Doctor fetish--- you know I like looking for veins.”

Changmin laughed and let Yunho to be on the top and pushing his hands onto the bed.

“Next time I’m going to bring handcuffs.” he moaned and the doctor chuckled.

“Okay, I guess it’s fair but please… be in your uniform if you’ll do that!”  Yunho agreed and their forenoon became little bit longer.

They didn’t expect it will happen.

 

Somehow the gossip that Lieutenant Shim’s boyfriend was out of the hospital was spread in the Headquarter. The cells were no exception, too and Jongyoon felt the he wanted to rip Shim Changmin’s spine out of the man’s body.

“You…” he whispered and the guy who was responsible for him couldn’t hear his humming. “You promised he will visit me but he didn’t come! Just wait for my return, Shim Changmin!” he gritted his teeth and smiled suddenly when his lunch arrived.


	21. Rise as...

Three month later Yunho was walking up and down in his office room. He was in the hospital and waited for his performance: the last final one! If he will pass it would mean the end of the resident years. He sighed heavily and shook his limbs.

Changmin was not here. He asked him to not come. In front of his boyfriend he would be nervous. Alone he was just... at the edge of the collapse, vomit wanted to come out and he clutched the door handle when it was his time. His professor, his tutor didn't tell him anything today. Even they didn't meet.

' _It was all right_ ' Yunho was thinking in front of the big door and he tried to calm down. ' _Why the Hell I didn't eat a sedative?_ ' he asked himself but he knew he was not a person who lives with these kinds of medicines.

He can bear it! It was his choice: be a doctor. He knew well this day will come. He can't pull himself out of this day and says: I'm not doing it. No. He has always fulfilled what he had begun. He practiced all night his presentation and Changmin was his public. He smiled when the naked policeman slipped into his brain again.

“No... no. Go away right now!” he chuckled and laughed on low tone.

' _You'll get something if you go home as an orthopedic surgeon._ ' he imagined Changmin's yesterday shape and had to lick his lips.

He will ask that prize, it's sure. The door has finally opened and he saw his mother, his brother's family and... his teacher in the first row. He sighed when he entered. He was proud a little bit but also sad because his father didn't come to watch him on this big day.

 

Changmin was there, of course but not waited him in the big auditorium although Yunho's mother invited him with the family. He denied with bowing and said he will greet him after the exam. He was very nervous. Maybe more than his boyfriend. Yunho deserved this title and Changmin will kick his pretty ass if he fails before the home-stretch. In this three months they've spent most of their time together and became brothers. Brothers and lovers in the same time and Changmin told everything about their past. He invited his own mother and Mrs. Shim could talk with Mrs. Jung by the same table. Changmin's mother was great and his father liked Mrs. Jung, too. They laughed when they talked about the boy's childhood. In Yunho's case, his brother was tough. He didn't smile at Changmin but welcomed him in the family. Yunho told him his brother had always been overprotective.

It was big surprise that Jaejoong was the older. He called Yunho 'hyung' in the hospital, though.

“It's an old joke between us, don't worry.” Yunho explained and told Changmin their parents adopted him when Yunho was just a fetus.

“Mom told me Jaejoong called me 'hyung' when he leaned above of her belly.”

“It's cute.” Changmin laughed and kissed him further.

Their bed habits were fantastic. Sometimes Changmin was the active, then Yunho changed it and he was on the top. Changmin knew he was the stronger but let Yunho do whatever he wanted. The doctor was great in the bed and Changmin won't be fool to stop his actions.

He was walking through the corridor and heard louder voices.

“They're asking him!” he stopped and looked towards the room.

He gulped and had to go to the door. He touched it and the speech of Yunho's professor amazed him. The door was thick but heard everything. When silent was inside he was stepping back until the clapping sounds became more intense and... the door finally opened.

 

“I still can not believe that you're a real surgeon, hyung!” he kissed him deeply and pushed the fresh fully no-resident doctor onto the hard walls and started to toss his clothes onto the floor.

“Changmin-ah, you promised a reward.” Yunho tried to moan between the strong tongue-work what the policeman gave him.

“You'll get it now.” the younger whispered into his ears and pointed at his own – very muscular – body.

Yunho rolled his eyes.

“Hm... not a bad start but... I get it every night.” he smiled and bit his lower lip.

It was very sexy and Changmin couldn't fight with him. Hyung was right. They made love on every night... or every second night if Yunho or Changmin were not home.

“I knew you will come with these words and I made you something very special, hyung! It won't be simple as it looks.”

Yunho sighed and touched his boyfriend's tough skin.

“You're amazing, Changmin-ah. I'm nothing to you.” he whispered and the strong cop shook his head.

“Go in the bedroom, Doctor Jung... and I'll show you what means your body for me!” he whispered and kissed the older.

Yunho embraced him and Changmin was the active one tonight. He pushed the doctor down and licked Jongyoon's bullet place. Yunho's scar was totally healed thanks to the plastic surgeon's perfect work and was barely visible. Changmin hated to look at this part but it happened and it belonged to their past. At least they were bullet-brothers!

“Really... I'm happy that I have you, Shim Changmin.”

“Yunho...” he whispered and it was not disrespectful.

Without hyung, without 'shi'... Yunho was his and this bond between them agreed to call the older one on his own name.

“Changmin, on this weekend...” he tried to say but the cop didn't allow the talking. “Changmin!” he sat up suddenly.

“Yes?”

“You said you want to go to my hometown.”

“Your mother is waiting for us, hyung. We talked this trip with her.”

Yunho nodded but he was extreme nervous. Changmin felt it and smiled. He pushed the doctor gently onto the soft blanket and silenced him with a romantic kiss.

“Think of your father, hyung! Perhaps he wants to meet with us after these hard years what you'v spent with studying your dream became true and I think your appa wants you.”

“I think he doesn't want it.” he protested but Changmin was stubborn and licking his neck.

“If you won't be in silent, I will punish you, Doctor Jung!” he pulled out his evil smile and still something from his pocket: handcuffs!

“What the Hell?!” Yunho mouthed and Changmin's eyes told him it will happen.

“It's your gift, hyung.”

The doctor burst out of laughing and turned on his side under Changmin.

“Nononooo! You misunderstand!” Changmin pulled him back and pointed at the object. “Take a closer look, hyung!” he pushed it under his nose until Yunho could read the small print part:

 

**Y &C R.a.O.**

 

Yunho blinked up and the cop explained the words.

“Yunho and Changmin: Rise as One.”

Yunho's heart melted.

“It's super sweet!"

“I know but a policeman can be romantic, isn't it, hyung?" the older nodded.

“You can show it to your father if he still wants to deny you.”

“He will deny me further if I show your gift but right, it would be great if... if I could tell these things to him... without fear.”

Changmin sat near him and watched hyung's face. Yunho turned towards him and they were in this pose since minutes.

“Are you afraid of your father this much?” Changmin asked.

It seemed Yunho won't reply but he did.

“That day when I told him I'm gay and don't wait grandchildren... he didn't do what I expected. He didn't beat me or kick out of the house just his face... his face what you never want to see on a parent's face. It was worse than a disappointment.”

He didn't continue just after two minutes. Changmin looked down between his legs and he drank hyung's every word.

“He denied me as a child. His face told me 'You are not my son from now on' and he showed his back. From that day he does not answer in the phone when I'm calling them... he gives it to my mother. He does not eat by the same table when I visit home... he...” here he stopped because Changmin kissed his hands.

“Hyung... don't cry!” he said because it seemed Yunho will really cry.

“He won't like you, Changmin!” he wiped his eyes and tried hold the tears. “I don't want you in that situation... you deserve better!”

“Ssshhhh, hyung!” the cop hugged him.

Yunho was crying and Changmin finally understand why Yunho didn't want this weekend.

 

Hoseok yawned but continued the practice. He was dancing after his hospital schedule and it was the best that V followed him into the training room. These months with the doctors was worth it and Taehyung started talking. He didn't talk to Hoseok but to his own psychiatrist and the woman was very good in her job.

“Hey V--- look! What I'm doing!” Hoseok shouted and the singer got up his head.

“I'm not a ballerino but look, I can put up my leg soooo long.” he laughed and fell on his bottom.

“Auch!” he massaged his back and V rolled his eyes while he helped him up.

Suddenly Hoseok knew what he had to do and he fell again but pulled the younger with him. They were on the physiotherapy mattress. Hoseok embraced tightly V's back and leaned closer.

“I know you suffered a lot but I was the one who was on that bed.”

V wanted to run out of his arms but J-Hope was stronger and even pulled him closer. Their nose has almost met and the dancer touched Taehyung's face with his free hand.

“Taehyung-ah, I am the older and I treat this shit so why don't you help me? Why are you so angry with me? Do you think I was so easy to rape?”

“No, hyung. You're never easy. I've never thought this.”

“So why are you refusing me?”

Taehyung finally looked in his eyes.

“I couldn't save you.” he whispered and finally... Hoseok was proud of himself!

“I couldn't kill him and save you, my hyung!” the singer sobbed and lay on Hoseok's chest.

The dancer didn't let his lover's back and let Taehyung cry.

“It's good you could not kill that man. I'm happy you couldn't touch his skin.”

Taehyung looked up and now Hoseok was the one who cried.

“Hyung...”

“Before the hospital I thought I am weak and disgusting because he could give my... you know... I was virgin but after his deed I'm not... I wanted to give you this.” he cried and V sat up very quickly.

“Hyung, still you're mine.” he whispered and looked into the mirror what was behind of Hoseok.

He watched two men in the room. No, two children who are the beginning of their twenties and one of them suffered because of a disgusting bastard and one of them was suffering because he was there when that bastard raped his friend. It was an evil circle and Taehyung understand they bonded forever.

“Hyung... it does not matter!” he went closer and leaned above of Hoseok's face.

“What?”

“It does not matter because you're still virgin!”

“I'M NOT!”

“Yes! You are and I wanna take it away!”

“We can't pretend it didn't happen, V!”

“What if we can! I don't care what that bastard did with you! You're mine and you wanted to give you to me so I will take it away!” he became strong in his voice and Hoseok gulped.

“V-yah...” he closed his eyes during Taehyung's kiss.

V kissed him: strong, deep and sweet. Hoseok embraced his shoulders and V pushed him onto the mattress.

“What if a physiotherapist will open the door?”

“I will give her an autograph.” V winked and Hoseok laughed up.

The laughing was so good for his soul that even V laughed with him, too.

“Then what's with the kissing? I wanna kiss you in that moment, Hoseok hyung!”

“It's not sex, right?”

“Yeah... just kissing.” the singer leaned closer and licked his dry lips.

“Drink from my lips, then.”

“It was my plan, hyung.” he smiled and embraced Hoseok tighter.

 

“ **FUCKING HELL!** ” Boa kicked into her new car and along with Shindong they were standing in front of the jail where Jongyoon didn't arrive.

“How could it happen? HOW?!” the woman was shouting and even punched into Shindong's back.

The police chef just looked forward and he tried to analyze the situation.

“Call up Siwon!” he growled and Boa grabbed his arm.

“He's with Kyuhyun, oppa! He's in the theater!”

“I don't care, girl... STOP IT!” he grabbed and shook her. “Be professional!” he hissed and Boa nodded with a heavy sigh.

 

Siwon was clapping proudly with the public. Those girls didn't guess that this man was the boyfriend of Mozart. The cop's face was red when Kyuhyun and the actress sang his favorite song from this musical. It was so sweet and he has fallen in love with him again.

“Bravo!” he shouted when the red curtain fell down and it was the end.

He liked the show but his favorite part will be the night. Good dinner what Kyuhyun cooked before the show, watching a romantic movie and the best: his face turned red by this part and somebody screamed.

**SCREAM**?! He got up his head and ran towards the dressing rooms. The people heard the scream, too but they thought it was a cast joke. Siwon didn't share their opinions. He was running until he saw the guard was lying on the corridor, he was dead and another scream was in the air.

'Please, God... no... no... NO!” he turned in Kyuhyun's room and his heart has skipped out a beat when he looked up.

 


	22. Max's warning

”Hmmm… Changmin!” he moaned and the policeman pushed harder.

They were very busy tonight and forgot that Max was standing in the doorway and licking his paws. He barked twice but the two didn’t pay attention at him. The dog growled and put his chin on the floor. Max howled and finally his keeper raised his head.

“What’s with him?” Yunho looked down.

“He misses his new friend.” Changmin didn’t stop playing with the doctor’s nipples but Max barked again and it was not so friendly.

“Oih!” the cop warned him but the dog didn’t stop with the barking and he was whirling around.

“Aish!” Changmin had got enough from him and pushed the dog out of the room.

He closed the door and Max became wilder.

“I think he wants to go for a walk.” Yunho lay on his elbow.

“I didn’t care what he wants… I want you.” the cop sighed and leaned on Yunho’s chest.

Now they heard Max’s desperate howling.

“ **MAX!** ” Changmin’s face turned into red during the shouting and after some minutes the dog was quiet again.

“Maybe it was the magic world?” Yunho guessed and turned back to Changmin’s lips.

The cop started to unbutton the doctor’s pants and he took off his own, too. Changmin liked Yunho’s body. He also has some muscles on his arms and his thighs were perfect. His abdomen was sexy and it was not so hard like Changmin’s but still awesome.

“Minnie, you’re beautiful!” he moaned after he pulled down the cop’s T-shirt and his head fell back when his boyfriend winked.

He laughed and suddenly… he saw some visions.

“Changmin?”

“Say, hyung!” the younger looked down on his lap and waited for the moment when he can kiss the doctor again.

“When I was in the hospital and you thought I won’t wake up… I dreamt. It was a nightmare but almost same with the reality.”

“Hm?” Changmin didn’t get it and watched him attentively.

“I was… maybe a ghost and walked up and down on the streets. Then I saw you in your room just it was not yours it was bigger and you didn’t see me.”

“Ah… I have another room in Kyuhyun’s apartment.”

“You went bathing and I could watch your perfect body under the water.” Yunho chuckled and blushed.

“Great… now I know why I was cold on that night. I believed Kyuhyun played with the temperature but I know your ghost was in the room.” he laughed and lay back on Yunho.

He pushed him gently down and caressed the doctor’s pure skin.

“You’re super sexy and mine, hyung. Please, don’t change your taste.” he whispered and Yunho nodded.

“Hm, I don’t plan to change my taste in men, Changminnie.” he moaned and softly kissed the policeman.

 

“I said NO!” Siwon roared and jumped.

He kicked down the man who was holding the fainted Kyuhyun in his arms and the singer fell onto the floor. Siwon’s rage was huge and shot twice into the man’s legs. The attacker roared.

“Man, you didn’t lose your spirit in these years.” he heard a whispering voice and turned very quickly to the sound.

“ _Jongyoon_ …” his voice trembled and gulped while he held the gun towards the enemy.

His hands were shaking, too and he hoped Kyuhyun was all right.

“I found your baby, Siwon and I have to tell ya… your choice is first class. Always first class…”

“Hyung… why aren’t you in the jail?” the cop whispered but the man ignored his question and stepped to the lying singer.

He knelt down and touched Kyuhyun’s cheek. His hand was dirty and it left marks on Kyuh’s pure face.

“His voice is great… what would happen if I slice this beautiful neck up, ah?” he pulled a knife out and pushed on the singer’s throat.

Siwon was glad Kyuhyun blacked out but…

“Who helped you out of the convoy?”

Jongyoon laughed and his face was disgusting… really disgusting.

“He is by Changmin’s house, right now.” he smiled and Siwon turned quickly towards the other guys who were behind of him.

He fought well but the bad guys were stronger. Everything became black and he couldn’t fight against the guy who put him on his huge shoulder. He saw Kyuhyun’s shape in one big bald man’s arms and they left the theater with them. He knew he’s going to faint and really hoped Changmin will be better.

 

“Aish… Max shut up, please!” Changmin looked where his dog was.

He was barking again and scratching the door’s end. He wanted to be with Yunho but the dog didn’t let them alone. It was annoying and Changmin couldn’t focus.

“Sorry, hyung.” he sighed but Yunho laughed and sat up.

“He really likes Ichigo, am I right?”

“Yes.” the cop laughed and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

Yunho had to close his eyes.

“Don’t do this in front of me ‘cause I won’t let you out of this bed!” he got Changmin’s hips and kissed him.

The cop embraced the hyung’s neck and they were in this pose until Max barked again.

“Let me kick him out of the house… then we can continue.”

“I’ll go with you. I’m starving for a night walk.” Yunho chuckled and Changmin dressed up grudgingly.

 


	23. First night together

Taehyung kissed him until they were on the point and wanted to be in their private room.

J-Hope smiled as a fool when they left the physiotherapy and V pushed their door open. Immediately he has closed it and Hoseok found himself on the bed.

“Hyung, we don’t have to do this, if you’re still not ready, I understand.” V protested and the dancer stopped for a short moment.

“Taehyung-ah… I am… ready for this since two years but…”

V sat close to him and pushed gently the older down. He was caressing his friend’s skin until J-Hope told him his fears. The skin-ship was so good to Hoseok and he closed his eyes. V got the moment and climbed onto the dancer’s lap and bent down.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise, hyung.” he whispered and breathed a light kiss on the other’s lips.

“I will be trembling but it’s not your fault, V.”

“Okay… then it’s my first mission to chase that feeling out of you.”

J-Hope couldn’t protest and let the younger lead them in the bed. V was fantastic and he was so cautious with Hoseok as if the dancer would be from porcelain. J-Hope gave everything back: he kissed V passionately and the singer accepted his steps.

“Hobie hyung, are you ok?” he asked when they were by the point where V got to move inside.

The singer stopped and looked at his lover’s face, which was calm for his biggest surprise. J-Hope relaxed in his arms and V smiled.

“Do you love me, Hobie?”

His friend didn’t answer but got his neck and kissed V.

“Are you ok with the next step, hyung?”

“Absolutely!”

 

Changmin really hated his dog in this night. He and Yunho were out of his house and walking on the cold streets up and down, then again up and down… it seemed his dog makes little circles.

“Aish, Max, it’s enough… we’re going to go home!” he decided to take the lead into his hands but unfortunately, their thoughts didn’t match each other.

Yunho, the poor doctor just followed them and burst out of laughing when Changmin forced the German shepherd to go in the opposite direction. Max wanted to go straight and Changmin wanted to go back. It was a funny scene and Yunho couldn’t hold his laughing back.

“He is insane, hyung.” Changmin sighed and let the dog go where he wanted.

“Just stubborn like his master. Give me the dog lead!” he asked and the younger tossed it into his hand.

Max stopped, looking back. He felt the sudden change and panted. Even he sat down and started scratching his left ear. Then he licked his…

“Oh, no… STOP! Bad dog!” Changmin jumped there and pulled him up.  

 “Are you often fighting?”

“What? No, hyung. I don’t know why he is stupid now.”

In this moment they heard a sharp voice what belonged to some car and Changmin pushed Yunho behind the bushes. Max went with them and they were hiding under a house’s window.

“What was that?”

“Sssh!” Changmin covered Yunho’s mouth and Max was also on guard.

The cars stopped in front of Changmin’s house and a bald big white guy stepped on the street. His outfit suggested that they are bad guys and the cop hoped their target won’t be his…

“Oh no! He ruined my new door.” he moaned and Yunho gulped.

“I think these guys know you.”

“They know us.” Changmin helped him out and wanted to call up his boss but…

“Do you have your phone, hyung? I left it in the house.”

He had luck because Yunho always had a phone in his pocket because of the emergence callings from the hospital.  

“It works if I want to do an outing calling?”

“Yes, just do it, Changmin.” Yunho nodded and the cop sighed up when Shindong answered.

“It’s Changmin, boss!”

“Ah… for the God’s sake! Are you home?”

“No, we are hiding in a bush close to my house. I see the bad guys but who are they?”

“Stay there and don’t move anywhere! They are Jongyoon’s allies and looking for you.”

“His allies?”

“He… that bastard made a successful breaking out tonight.”

“WHAT THE…?”

“Shut up, dongsaeng! Stay there and don’t make stupid moves, Changmin! We will arrive in minutes!”

He hung up and the cop looked at the curious Yunho.

“I heard.” the doctor’s face became dark and Changmin touched his shoulder.

“I will protect you. Don’t afraid, Yunho!”

The bastards ruined everything inside of the house and the white guy was very nervous. His boss will be angry if they arrive with empty hands.

“Boss, they are not here. We looked around even into the wardrobes but they are not here.”

“Hm… “ the white bald crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Shim Changmin…” he mouthed and indicated to leave the area.

In this moment Shindong, Boa and the rest of the policemen jumped out of their hidden cars and started to fire. The bad guys were surprised but fired back.

“Stay here!” Changmin left Yunho there and along with Max they jumped out.

The dog was fast and attacked the white guy by his shoulder. He pushed the man onto the ground and his sharp teeth were around his neck. He growled and the man didn’t dare to make a single move. Changmin shot down some enemies and Shindong got to pull him back.

“Hi, you arrived in the best time!” he smiled while Boa and he were firing.

“She leads if I’m counting well, hyung.” he shot again.

“It’s not a competition but yeah, she is leading right now but I have some tricks in my pocket.” he shouted while kicked down guy who was bigger than him.

“Nice one, boss but I’m better!” Boa laughed and elbowed hard into a guy’s ribs.

Changmin’s target was down thanks to Max and he headed towards him. It seemed the guy hated dogs and trembled as a little girl under the German’s weight.

“Tell your men to stop the fight or he will break your neck!” Changmin ordered and the man gulped.

His command was low but his friends heard him well and stopped the firing.

“Nice job guys! Take everybody to the station!” Shindong commanded and patted his dongsaeng’s back. “Max, good boy!” he smiled at the dog, too and threw him some treats.

 The German barked happily but growled at the guy during his chewing.

“Tell me where your boss!”

“No!” he spat at their shoes and Boa sighed.

“Max!” she shouted and the white guy trembled when he felt the dog’s breathing close to his ears.

“Okay… okay… he is… he will leave this country still tonight.”

“Why did he hurt our friends?”

“What?” Changmin looked at Boa.

“He kidnapped Siwon and Kyuhyun.”

Changmin became angry. He felt his blood is boiling and stepped on the guy’s leg.

“OUCH!” he roared and started protesting. “Okay… I’ll tell everything what I know!”

“Good choice!” Shindong smiled.

 

Yunho was behind of the happenings and finally he could come out. He cautiously walked to the police cars and smiled at the policemen who waved back. They have already known him because of Changmin. His boyfriend was cool, he saw the scene.

“Changmin-ah…” he called the younger on shy voice and the cop turned towards him.

“Jongyoon escaped tonight and he hurt my friends.”

The doctor sighed heavily and looked at Changmin’s home.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my fault he does these terrible things.”

Shindong heard their conversation and interrupted them.

“Are you Jung Yunho?” he asked and the doctor nodded. “Welcome, I’m his boss, Shin Donghee. I was the one who read your files during your kidnapping.”

Yunho bowed shortly.

“I heard this idiot was your… khm… friend.” he put it nicely. “Don’t worry! We will get him tonight but forever!”

“Thank you!” he bowed again and Shindong commanded to leave the area.

“Put this wretched one into my car and go! We still have things to do!”

“Come with me, hyung! I don’t want to leave you alone.” Changmin opened his car’s door and Yunho had no other choice.

He sat near the cop. Max was sitting backwards and barked happily when the car was on its way.

“I hope the Bantgan kids are well!” the doctor whispered and Changmin was sure Jongyoon didn’t deal with them.

 

Actually, the Bangtans were doing well on this night and V was proud. J-Hope let him do what he wanted and it was like a heavenly song when Hosoek hyung moaned. V was cautious and gentle.

“I love you so much, Hobie!” V whispered during two kisses.

Even he marked the dancer by his neck and the skin will be purple on the next day.

“Tae-yah!” he moaned.

“I’m not hurting you, right?”

“No… I like it.”

V smiled and moved a little bit faster.

“Aish…” Hoseok suddenly hissed and V stopped.

He was afraid for a moment but he smiled when Hoseok’s face didn’t show anger or fear. He just liked V’s speed and the singer decided to take it faster.

“I… love you…” he heard these words and stopped when Hosoek came.

He also came and together was the best.

“Finally… you are mine!” he kissed J-Hope like never before and his friend embraced his back.

“I love you so much!” they said in the same time and V laughed when fell on the bed.

Hoseok cuddled him and V kissed his hair. He put his leg on his Hobie hyung and they slept away in this comfortable position. They didn’t know what’s going on outside and it was perfect for them.  


	24. End 1.

Kyuhyun got up in his own cell and looked around. He sighed deeply when he noticed one table in a corner with a microphone. The door was closed, of course and he couldn’t go out.

“Man, where I am?” he mumbled.

He was not the idol who freaks out because of a saesang but it was creepy, he admitted. He also guessed how should he act? Be a strong man or a spoiled brat if the man appears again? He was good in acting and he won’t show any fear. He had to do it well. He knew his life depended on it.

In the other room Siwon was different. He was afraid of and trembling because of the anger. He couldn’t think normally. It was wrong. He had to keep his cold head but without Kyuhyun… geez… he wanted the singer close to him. He will kill Jongyoon if something happens with his mate.

But Jongyoon didn’t show up.

 

Changmin, Boa and Shindong were in front of the building with the bald white guy. He twittered like a bird and it seemed they are on the right track. They wore the Police’s black uniform with bulletproofs under their white shirts. Boa’s hair tied up in pony tail and she was ready to fight. She called up her girlfriend: that vet. She told ‘ _she likes her_ ’ and it was big step for the policewoman.

“Do not worry! Tonight will eat our dinner home and safe with our partners.” Changmin tried to comfort her and she nodded.

“I just wanted to tell Ara what I think about us.”

“Good you did it. It makes everything easier. I also kissed Yunho in front of the whole building. Now everybody knows that I’m gay and like a man.”

“If it helps on you, everybody has already known that you’re gay and like a man.” Boa smiled. “It was not a big coming out, my friend. The whole station accepted you behind your back.”

“Then it means I’m a lucky man. Lucky in job and in my life…”

“Cut off your talking, guys… the door is opening!” Shindong whispered and pointed forward.

“Hm, he has not too much imagination. Now a big bookstore and in the last action it was a warehouse.”

“It was his choice, Boa-yah.” Shindong shrugged. “I don’t care about his hiding place. From me he could hide himself in a huge pink closet if he wants just catch him and close this file finally!”

Their people were around of the building and they were holding their gun. Then, the door opened and…

The fight was long and it seemed Jongyoon owned lots of allies and friends. Some of them were killed by the Police but some of them were arrested. Some of them could escape…

“Where are you?” Changmin hissed.

He was alone in a narrow corridor in half-light. The lamp was not good: sometimes it worked or not worked. It was like in a horror movie and Changmin really wanted to get out of here but he couldn’t escape from his destiny. He had to find his friends and he was worried for Kyuyhun who was his best. He worried for Siwon, too but he knew his partner was good in his job and could protect himself… but Kyuhyun… he was like Yunho in this case.

“I know you want them, Cop-yah! Your body is trembling… ” he heard that voice and turned around.

His gun was in his hands and tried to defend his body.

The light was out and Jongyoon attacked. He shot twice and one bullet found in. Changmin felt the tweak in his left arm but he hasn’t lost his balance. He was trained for not showing his own pain.

“Your blood is draining down on your white clear shirt, Changmin-ah. Don’t you feel you’re _weaker_?”

“One bullet can hurt my arm but you can’t hurt my heart, hyung.” he replied and wiped his forehead.

“Your heart?” his enemy’s voice was slow and composed.

As if he may like this situation: true psychopath.

“What is your heart, Changmin: you or the man who you like?”

“You are disrespectful in talking with me, hyung. It doesn’t hurt me, too and my heart means: me.”

“ _You_?”

“Yes. My heart is me. You hurt me when you left the Police and us who were your friends. We didn’t know anything about you and we were worried for long time. When you were again in front of our eyes you threatened my boyfriend: who is my heart.”

He let his hand down and looked around without defending.

“You think you’re brave but I give you something, which will change your opinion.” the voice hissed and Changmin closed his eyes.

He knew what will come. He was ready for this.

 

Yunho gulped and he looked out of the window. He was in the police station and thought of Changmin. He hoped the fight will be okay and wished the best for his love. He turned his head towards the moon and closed his eyes…


	25. End of him

Changmin believed this day can be the end of this period of his life but it seemed this endgame won’t be very good. The pain in his arm became worse but he had to forget it. 

If Changmin is going to die today it meant Jongyoon has to die, too. Changmin also was sure in if he dies, _Yunho_ … will be sad and his life won’t be the same. It was a stupid thought because poor Yunho… his life wasn't been the same like one year before it: now he knows he had got a severe brain damage in his childhood and he has almost got another one because of Jongyoon. He didn’t become a helpless one because of his body was strong and the doctors were so smart keeping his brain under enough air.

He lived again and with Changmin they were sharing a beautiful life together. Sometimes by Changmin and sometimes by Yunho’s house but they liked it. Yunho worked again thanks to his professor who was so nice and allowed to do the final exam and now he was not a resident. It was so sexy when Changmin thought of his doctor boyfriend and he was very proud of Yunho.

His mother also liked the doctor who once saved her son’s life and she treated him as a gift and always gave more food on Yunho’s plate than his own son. His father didn’t say anything but Changmin saw once that he spoke friendly with Yunho and they were sharing their thoughts about his father’s illness. Changmin smiled when he thought of Max. The dog now started to like him and he accepted the “peaceful” retired life and he became a normal pet. He was overprotected with Yunho and slept on his lap when they watched movies together. Changmin was sometimes jealous, of course but Yunho’s smile… his beautiful smile always chased these thoughts away.

_'Maybe Yunho will mourn him, won’t he and he will take care of his dog if he…?'_

**But he won't die today!**

“You’re thinking so hard, Changmin-ah. I’m hearing your brain working.” the bastard laughed and the cop has immediately turned towards the voice.

In the darkness he hasn’t just dropped down his gun but closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down. He listened on his inner voice, and yes, he was thinking so hard but also listened to the outside world because he wanted to find a sign… a tiny sign what can help him… and there it was!

He knelt as fast as he could do it taking his gun into his hands. He targeted and…

 

Kyuhyun’s door suddenly opened. He didn’t wait this step it but if the door has opened he won’t stay in this place. He left the little table where that stupid microphone was standing and he heard those strange and terrible sounds from the computer. The scary sounds lasted for five minutes then stopped. Kyuhyun didn’t want hearing them again and he could tell that one of the voice belonged to this disgusting bastard. He heard clearly this man’s panting and the other one… poor soul! He just screamed and screamed and Kyuhyun very hoped somebody will help on this poor guy.

“I hope you liked it, Kyuh-ah.” the man talked through the computer when the singer left the room. “It was J-Hope, your young Hallyu colleague’s performance… before he left me… ALONG WITH YUNHO!”

He stopped and wanted to puke. Kyuhyun became sick but he‘s going to vomit only when he left this damned place and he had to find Siwon! The place was dark because the lights went off but he walked forward and won’t be in despair… he won’t… he has to do it…

Teardrops started to come out of his eyes.

' _Don’t cry, you can do it! You’re strong and you are a boyfriend of a policeman… he will be proud if you do it!_ ' he was thinking but the sobbing was out and he couldn’t keep the tears back.

The place… bookstore or something was totally dark and he heard some noises in front of him… it was totally frightening like a horror movie. He stopped and couldn’t go forward. He stretched out both of his arms and touched the walls. The corridor was narrow because he was standing in the middle and he could feel the cold walls near him. He trembled and jumped because he heard talking… and somebody touched his back.

 

Changmin targeted. Suddenly the lights were on...

“ **KYUHYUN**!” Changmin roared and...

 

 Jongyoon was nowhere.

 

Somebody touched his back and whispered those words into his ears:

 _“Thanks, Kyuh-ah… you’re my luck to be free and thanks to you I destroyed Changmin forever.”_ he hissed and the singer felt something painful in his chest.

 

 


	26. End of him 2.

“ **KYUHYUUUN!!!!”**

 

Changmin shouted and ran to his best friend who collapsed into his hands. His eyes were still up but barely and little smile left his lips when he looked at Changmin.

“Kyuhyun... hold yourself!”

He shook the body but his friend's breathing started to slow down. Jongyoon laughed above of them. He wanted to get out of here and turned away from the pale faced Changmin. But...

 

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

 

The ex-cop, now an enemy looked straight. What he has seen the last time was Siwon. He fainted onto the floor and two seconds later the boss was not alive.

“ _Si... Siwon_?”

Changmin looked up, he was surprised while he tried to keep back Kyuhyun's bleeding.

“Don't underestimate my shooting skills!”

Siwon put his gun into his pocket and stepped over Jongyoon's body. He knelt down and scooped Kyuhyun into his arms. He lifted up his lover and showed the exit with his head.

“Get out of here, Changmin-ah! I kicked down his men because of it I'm here.”

“Good job, hyung. If... _if he dies..._ ”

He stopped but Siwon was not angry.

“It's an unlucky situation and _I_... Kyuhyun won't blame you. Come, we need on your boyfriend here.”

He thought at Yunho who was still in the police station and was looking out of the window.

 

Yunho was looking out and sighed. He hoped Changmin will be okay and he will get the police man back soon. He hoped they can save Jongyoon, too. He didn't wish his ex's death, he was very mean and crazy, though. Max's loud barking was the one why he came out of his thoughts and touched the dog's head.

“Calm down, Max... your master is doing well.”

The dog barked again and was heading towards the door.

“What do you want to show me?”

He asked as if the dog could answer and followed him out. The dog was running in front of him and ran down on the stairs until they were on the ground floor. Some policemen and women were looking them but Yunho finally found what they looked for.

Changmin... Changmin was by the door and he was so tired... his eyes were red and full of with tears... he was holding his hand, which was...

“CHANGMIN!”

Yunho roared and hurried to his love. He pulled the police man into his arms and embraced him tight. He felt the blood's familiar scent and held Changmin gentler.

“What happened?”

He asked and kissed him. He kissed him madly and touched the spot where the bullet was.

“Did he do it?”

He asked him and his voice was shaking from anger.

“Kyuhyun...”

Changmin mumbled something what the doctor didn't understand first.

“What? Changmin-ah, what are you talking...?”

“Kyuhyun... I shot him down... I... I wanted to shoot Jongyoon but I shot him...”

He collapsed onto the floor and Yunho could barely hold him. He embraced the younger one again and kissed his head.

“It's not your fault...”

“Please, Yunho... he is in your hospital.”

“What?”

“Go and save my best friend!”

Changmin cried, he was leaning onto his chest and bowed until he reached the floor. Yunho understand that Changmin begged. He was begging and Yunho nodded.

“Come with me, Changmin... you need on help, too!”

They left the station and Yunho was happy that Siwon waited for them in the car. He let Changmin go into the station and find his lover. He let Changmin find Yunho but waited in the car.

“The ambulance doctor told us, too that he hopes you are in the hospital, Yunho hyung because you are the best.”

He explained during he was driving. Yunho still held his boyfriend because Changmin looked like he wanted to faint.

“We wanted to bring you to the hospital but that doctor said out what was in our heads.”

He smiled back and stopped the car.

“Here we are!”

“Thank you, Siwon-ah... I'm going but please, stay with Changmin-ah!”

“YUNHO!”

Siwon shouted after the doctor and he turned back from the door.

“Save him, please! Save _my life_!”

Yunho smiled and nodded. It was his playground. The hospital was his real place and he won't let this man die.

 

“ _Changmin... Changmin-ah?”_

He was hearing his friend's voice... why? Why is he hearing Siwon? Why Max's head is resting on his hand and why is he feeling the familiar scent of disinfectant.

“Why...?”

“The bullet went deep in your hand.”

The doctor above of him smiled and the nurse put his IV up. Changmin couldn't see clearly but he started to open his eyes.

“Changmin?”

He heard Siwon again and lifted his hand. He tried to lift it up but it was tied down.

“Sorry, we did it because of the sudden moves can be dangerous for you. Nurse, make it off, please!”

The doctor in white ordered and the assistance took it off of him and Changmin was free again.

Siwon's face was worried when their eyes met and Changmin... smiled.

“Finally... I can see those eyes what you've got from your mother, Changmin-ah!”

He sighed and he talked with the doctor. When the white coats left the room, Changmin sat up.

“Don't so fast! You are under sedatives!”

“Kyuhyun...”

Changmin mumbled and Siwon's face darkened.

“Yunho is still working on him. They haven't left the operation theatre since... hours.”

Changmin leaned back.

“I'm so sorry!”

His tears left his eyes and he had to cry. Siwon let him do it and Changmin saw sadness... when he looked at his partner.

“If I lose him on this day... I won't forget to myself.”

Siwon said and Changmin didn't wipe his face. His cheeks were full of with tears.

 

“ **TAEHYUNG!** ”

J-Hope kicked his boyfriend... his official boyfriend out of the bed and ran to their door. V was still touching his butt and looked at him as he would be crazy.

“Mad man, ouch! Why did I get this treatment?”

“Moron, they are here!”

J-Hope was excited and left V there on his spot. The dancer ran to the elevator and clicked the button as fast as he could do it.

“Wait... for me!”

V gasped and touched his friend's shoulder.

“The TV said finally they finished our case! Do you know what it means?”

J-Hope was happy and his face smiled. V stopped and this scene burnt deeply into his memory. Hobie's face...

“He died.”

V said softly and Hoseok sighed. The elevator opened its doors but they didn't go in. It left the level but J-Hope didn't care... he looked at V and...

“I think we can go home, V-yah. See our friends down there and go home!”

V nodded and embraced J-Hope.

“It's the end of this journey.”

“And I got you... Taehyung!”

V smiled and they were embracing. V kissed him before they went in and pushed the first button.

 


	27. Before they go...

Taehyung was so happy that Changmin sunbae was all right. He looked very tired but smiled when the guys entered into his room. His partner, the other cop and a woman, called Boa were by his side.

“Come in, guys!”

She invited them and got up from her spot.

“Changmin-ah, I'm going to go home now. The doctor said he don't want too much people around you so...”

“Okay, Boa noona. Thank you, you were here!”

He was tired and his eyes almost closed. She kissed his friend's forehead and Siwon embraced her.

“Tell Ara-yah you were the best police woman in there!”

“Okay, I take Max with me.”

She winked and left the room with the playful dog who has licked J-Hope's hand immediately when he found out that the dancer liked him.

“Good bye, guys!”

 

The Bangtans sat down close to the sunbae's bed.

“What happened, Siwon sunbae?”

V looked at the cop because they saw Changmin will sleep away.

“It's a very long story but at the end Changmin and I gave him the final shot.”

The man spoke on low tone and touched his younger partner's hair.

“Accidentally, one bullet went into my... my boyfriend's chest.”

The idols suddenly got up their heads.

“Your boyfriend?”

He nodded and watched the dozing Changmin.

“He is Kyuhyun... perhaps you know him.”

“Kyuhyun hyung?”

V jumped up.

“That Kyuhyun hyung, the singer? One of my exemplar?”

“If he is your exemplar, my boyfriend... then thank you, Taehyung-ah.”

Siwon smiled bitterly.

“Yunho-yah is working on him right now.”

“My God...”

J-Hope whispered with widened eyes.

“But the... the man... who... the...”

“He is dead, Hoseok-ah. I shot him.”

J-Hope closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

“Thank you, Siwon sunbae!”

“Welcome!”

The cop whispered and kissed Changmin's face. His partner left them and went into dreamland thanks to the sedatives. They left the room and Siwon headed towards the...

“SIWON-AH!”

Suddenly a strong man voice called him and he turned back. At the end of the corridor was Yunho whose face was pale and was still in green. The air stopped for one minute around the cop and his eyes could see only the doctor. Yunho wiped his sweated face and Siwon started to run...

 

_One month later..._

 

“Yunho! Where... eh.. where is my shirt?”

“It's on the bed!”

“You mean: on our bed?”

Changmin chuckled in their bathroom and tried to make his necktie.

“Yes, I mean **on our beeed**!”

Shouting voice came from Yunho's working room and the doctor was already ready. He worked a little bit until his boyfriend finished his things. They were invited as VIP guests to a... Kpop concert.

He looked seriously his monitor where X-ray pictures were on and dictated a result of a two sided broken hand.

“You know, I'm very proud of you?”

Changmin shouted from the bathroom and Yunho smiled when he sent the result via email.

“Yes, you said something like this yesterday... and on the previous week.”

“I will tell you this until you stop me!”

Finally, Changmin stopped by the doorway and turned around. Yunho was amused well because of the sudden fashion performance and Changmin sat into his lap.

“I love you so much, doctor Jung!”

He leaned and kissed Yunho who embraced gently his back.

“You don't mind that I'm studying again?”

“Hm, it's just a professional training, right? Becoming a radiologists...”

The cop kissed his boyfriend's ribbon lips again and looked at the computer with Yunho.

“I always wanted to learn this side of my job and I'm still a surgeon.”

“Yeah, you're still a surgeon who will be good in Radiology, too. It's too cool for me.”

“For you?”

“I mean, you're so cool, I'm just a cop.”

“Hmm... let me – _your boyfriend!_ \- think it over again: _juuust_ a cop who is an investigator by the NDI and a teacher in the Police Academy? I think I am the one who is little to you.”

Right now Changmin elbowed into his ribs.

“You think so?”

His face became serious and touched the doctor's lips. Yunho embraced him tighter and pulled him closer until he could play with the silk hair of Changmin.

“I think so, Changmin-ah.”

He whispered and kissed him. The younger embraced his neck and the doctor thought it's very pity they had to go because he wanted to tear those annoying clothes, which covered Changmin's chest.

“Changmin-ah... please don't come often... visiting me into the hospital!”

Yunho whispered suddenly.

“Why? What have I done?”

Changmin was really scared. He didn't get it why his boyfriend asks a thing like this from him.

“My colleagues, the nurses and the assistants are always amazed because of you. I'm always jealous!”

He smiled up and Changmin really hit into his shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Then you won't get more lunch, mister!”

He pretended he was offended and left Yunho's lap. Suddenly the doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Their weight and the sudden moves were too much for the poor chair. They ended on the floor. Their big pet barked from the door and...

“ **NO, MAX!”**

They shouted when the dog sat down and used them as big pillows and... panted on them.

“I think it's the time for leaving the house!”

Yunho moaned under the big weight. He was really on the bottom now: under his Changmin and... his Max.

“Tell to the dog!”

Changmin whispered and he played with Yunho's hair while he leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. He liked kissing with Yunho. He liked Yunho's whole body and nature and voice and... everything what belonged to dr. Jung Yunho.

 

When they left their common house, the Bangtan's black limo waited for them. Their idol friends wanted to surprise them on this night and Changmin opened the door in front of his boyfriend.

“I'm not a girl, Changmin-ah.”

“I know but you're my boyfriend and... it's obvious I'm stronger than you.”

“Obvious, eh?”

Yunho crossed his arms and Changmin gently pushed him towards the nice car.

“Wow... it's the first time when I have a chance to use a limo.”

Yunho played with the inside buttons and Changmin nodded.

“Same here with me, too... hyung.”

He also looked shortly around but instead of the car he studied Yunho's happy face. Their driver went on the road until they reached a huge concert hall in the heart of Seoul.

“We reached the destination, Sirs.”

He turned back and Changmin looked at Yunho.

“Are you thinking of Kyuhyun?”

The doctor asked him with sad face. His boyfriend nodded and left the car. Suddenly they looked at Yunho's brother who waved with his wife. Their son, Junsu was with Yunho's mother tonight and Changmin smiled at them.

“I didn't know they'll be here, too.”

“Hm, Jaejoong's wife is a fan so I helped him out and bought them tickets.”

“You are a very good brother.”

Changmin sighed and looked up at the stars. He thought of his best friend in this moment. As if Yunho could read in his brain, he quickly embraced the young policeman.

“Come in... we're going to be late.”

 

 

 

 


	28. Merry Christmas /End/

_Two years later…_

“Hoseokie hyung!” V’s loud voice came from their studio’s room and Hobie couldn’t find out what’s happening in there.

“What?” he asked from the kitchen where he and Jin were cooking the dinner.

“Where are the Christmas cards? You know, for Yunho and Changmin hyung?”

“I put them into the box, which is standing on your table!”

They were talking so and Jin smiled while he was listening on these two.

“Will you not here in Christmas Eve, right?”

Hobie shook his head.

“The plan: we will spend the Holy Night with our family, with all of you...” he winked. “… then the other day we are going to visit Changmin and Yunho hyung. They invited us to see their brand new home and spend the evening with them.”

“Great plan” Jin agreed and put some rice balls into the casserole.

Namjoon suddenly appeared and gave big kiss on the eldest’s cheek and licked his index.

“Hey, they are still not ready!” Jin protested and tried to shove the rapper away.

“They are fine.”

“Yes, but you will ruin your stomach if you eat them without cooking. We have to give a great show for our fans so think before you do these stupid actions!”

“Yeah, yeah Mother!”

Namjoon laughed and took Suga by his shoulders and pulled his friend towards the game consoles.

“They are idiots.” Hoseok smiled while Jin just sighed heavily.

Few times later, Hoseok and Jin finished in the kitchen and the dancer decided to visit his very busy boyfriend. They have almost been together since two years and the fans didn’t suspect anything. Thanks for the BigHit’s diversion techniques: Tae and Jin’s kiss on the fanmeeting or this year’s best (the TaeJin thing on the MAMA).

“What the Hell are you doing, Tae-yah?” he covered his mouth while Jimin escaped himself from the chaos.

“He is insane, hyung. Your boyfriend is the devil, himself!”

Jiminnie has suddenly hugged him and left the room… the room, in which was… totally mess. The gifts and cards were everywhere along with the wrapping paper. Their working room looked like a tornado-torn area and Taehyung was in the middle of the Chaos.

“If your hair weren’t fair, I do not see you!”

Hobie tried to step up the things and approach his soul-mate. Accidentally, he stumbled and fell on his back.

“HYUNG!” V startled and ran to his lying mate. “Hyung? Are you okay?”

“Do I look like I am okay?” he hissed and touched his lower part.

“Sorry, I wanted to make them great presents but it looks like I failed.” Tae helped him up and kissed Hobie’s cheek.

“Look, Tae-yah… it’s great we want to give them presents but I think they just want our company. Anyway, we have already bought these things and I want to give for them.”

“Me, too.” V nodded and sighed. “Please, could you help me out?”

Hobie’s smile was big and immediately nodded.

“Sure. Let me do… this one!” he has chosen a bigger object and Tae hugged him.

“You are the best!”

 

“Changmin-ah, where is the… eh… I don’t know why I’m asking him if I don’t know what I want.” Yunho mumbled at the end and turned to his computer.

He was looking for an Anatomy book but because of their moving his belongings were nowhere. They decided to leave their old home because Max, their dear dog passed away and… they needed an own house, which belonged to only them. They bought it together and they invited their family, their friends and the Bangtan Boys spending this Christmas in this house… with them.

“What do you want, Yunho hyung?” the younger one looked in but he was in hurry because he cooked the dinner.

“Nothing, you can go back.”

“Hyung…” his awesome mate smiled and crossed his hands.

“Okay… don’t you know where the big Anatomy book’s first part is?”

Changmin looked around and he opened a big box. He leaned down… very down and pulled out a dusty retro book.

“Here it is, hyung!” he put it on the table and Yunho’s eyes widened.

“Great, you are awesome!”

Changmin shook his head.

“Finding things in the Chaos is not a great ability, hyung but I am happy I could help.”

His voice was not up but down. Yunho knew that Changmin loved that dog so much and he… he still mourned.

“Come here!” he pulled the younger and Changmin sat onto his legs.

“He was a great dog.”

“Yes, I know just…” the younger couldn’t hide his tears and Yunho hugged him more.  “ _U-know_ … sometimes I told him bad things about his behavior but I loved him. I miss him.”

“I know, babe.”

Changmin wiped down his tears and wanted to return to the kitchen.

“Maybe… a new dog would help…” Yunho tried but Changmin protested.

“No. I’m missing him, his personality and his barking. A new dog would be a big fault. I want to mourn him well… then… if I’m not seeing him in every dog and I am not sad when I look at the people who are walking their dogs… then… we can adopt a new one.”

“Okay, dear!” Yunho smiled at him and he understood Changmin’s feelings.

He has still missed Max who was kind to his heart. Max was not his dog but the dog loved him, too. He knew it when he looked into his eyes. The house was empty without him.

Suddenly after he has started to work, he jumped up and ran out to the kitchen.

“What's with Kyuhyun?” he asked the sad Changmin.

“What’s with my best friend?”

“Did you bring his gift home from the shop?”

“What you have bought him? Yes.”

“Ah, thank you!” Yunho sighed heavily.

It would be a big catastrophe if the gift to be forgotten.

“Woah, now I am curious about his present.” Changmin coughed and looked towards their tree.

It was the best Christmas tree in his life, no! In their life… and it was finished. It waited for the guests and their huge living-room has also given some advantages.

“I like our new house, dr Jung.”

“Do you?”

“Aha… just you and me… and…”

Yunho kissed him. He could not finish.

“I am happy you are here as my mate, Changmin.” he whispered lovingly.

After three years, yet he has been in love with Changmin. The years didn’t cover their feelings… just made deeper.

“Hyung, I love you, too.” the younger laughed and Yunho really suggested he wanted to try their new carpet.

Changmin let him lead and they closed the curtain.

 

“Siwon hyung… HYUNG!”

“Oh… your voice became sharper.”

“What?”

“Nothing, dear… finally we are able to leave this stupid hospital forever and I don’t want to hear about the health care anymore!”

Kyuhyun was standing in front of the main door and it closed behind his back. He was smiling so sweetly and spread his arms. Siwon could not do anything just hugged him. His boyfriend was finally out and he was standing there. He was waiting for him and he was healthy.

After Jongyoon shot into his chest, he lost his memory about it and fell in come. He spent half year in that condition and one morning, he opened his eyes. Yunho worked on him a lot and his home became the hospital for two years. He had to learn everything from the beginning: walking, eating, go to the toilet, reading, writing and… talking. And the best was: Siwon didn’t leave him there, alone. There was a time when they were not together as a couple because Kyuhyun didn’t want to see Siwon suffering and he broke up. The cop couldn’t leave him alone and he visited him after the work. They found their way again and they started dating again. Now they were happy and Kyuhyun’s home waited for them. Siwon sold his own house and moved to his lover: he will be able to help him if they live together. Kyuhyun smiled when Siwon kissed into his neck.

“Your manager has called me yesterday.” Siwon lifted his weak boyfriend up from the ground and Kyuhyun was curious about the topic.

“He told me that Hallyu is waiting for your return!” he smiled widely and kissed the surprised singer.

“Still… I have still a manager?” Kyuhyun mouthed during Siwon’s nodding.

“Of course, you have your manager, you stupid.” he held him cautiously and touched Kyuhyun’s tired face.

“He had visited you in every week but you didn’t see him because he didn’t want bothering you. He knew you broke down because of your voice but come on! It’s coming back… I heard you singing in the bathroom yesterday!”

“It was just a weak try, hyung.”

“It was nice, Kyuh and I… khm… I recorded the melody on my phone. Let Manager-shi listen on it and he loved it!”

“You… are… amazing, Siwon!”

Kyuhyun hugged him back and at least, he was happy again.

 

“Tae-Tae-yah, we really have to go!”

On the day of December 25, two Bangtans left their dorm.

“I hope they liked our concert!” Taehyung sighed and looked at the nervous J-Hope.

“Changmin hyung was sad because of Kyuhyun sunbae but Yunho hyung told me they liked it. Now we have more songs and we are three years old in the industry so… they will like the Wings concert, too. And don’t forget one thing!”

“…?”

“We are international stars, too… Taehyung-ah!” Hobie cheered up and V rolled his eyes.

“We worked hard for it, hyung. It’s cool we can buy them their new dog… it was really expensive dog, though.”

“Taehyung!” J-Hope hit into his shoulder but looked towards a big box, which was way bigger than the others and it moved.

“They will like it?”

“You are my hope, J-Hope.”

“Shut up!”

They kissed. Their relationship was both friendly and love.

“Guys, call me if you finished the evening!” their driver smiled and let the boys out of the car.

J-Hope was the one who was holding the biggest box. Lights were on in the house and Taehyung really liked the new home.

“It’s much bigger than the previous one.”

“Then it will be good for a new German Shepherd! Right, Ippie-yah!” Hoseok babbled into the box.

“What?” he looked at the coughing Taehyung.

“They will give a name for him, not you!”

“Spoilsport!”

 

In the house, Kyuhyun and Changmin embraced each other. Changmin’s mother hugged the singer, too. The fathers were talking busily in the living room and Yunho was happy to see his own father.

“Why is he here, Mom?” he asked his mother meanwhile Omoni tried to put the plates on their long table.

“Even you ask? Your father was the one who was offended because he does not know Changmin’s family. I was very surprised, you can believe in me! Ouch…” she burnt her finger and Yunho helped his mother out.

“Kyuhyun-ah… I am happy because you are here and with that fine man.” Changmin’s mother winked and left the two friends alone.

“Don’t ask me, she is just happy.” Changmin laughed and Kyuhyun embraced him once more.

“I am happy I am not dead.”

“I am happy **you** are not dead!”

“Chwangs, it’s really the end of this tale.”

“Yes, and Jongyoon is… he is in the Heaven.”

“Where?”

“Or I hope he found his peace. He and his sister are together.”

“I hope so.” Kyuhyun nodded and Changmin showed towards their huge Christmas tree.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I am very curious about one present.” the younger sighed and Kyuhyun did not understand.

“Yunho said he is very proud of your present.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah… I’m just guessing what’s inside.”

Changmin looked at the present as it would be a good challenge.

“Hey, guys… let in the new guests!” Yunho pulled his mate away and opened the door.

 

**“NOOOO… TAEHYUNG!”**

Changmin could not blink and he found himself on the floor. He felt four little paws and cheesy tongue on his face. Yunho burst out of laughing.

“Guys, good to see you!” he lifted up J-Hope, first and shook Taehyung’s hand.

“See, I told you he will like them.”

“What a surprise!” Changmin’s mother laughed together with Yunho because of a little wine she has already drunk and tried to stand up his son.

The little German Shepherd was so happy to see his new owners that he welcomed Yunho next. He licked the new black shoes and Changmin crossed his hands, his eyes narrowed.

“Okay, little one! First rule: don’t attack anybody, mostly not my husband, your daddy! Second one: welcome in the family!” he lifted up the puppy and he was the happiest cop in the world.

“May I suggest the name of Ippie?” J-Hope tried but his boyfriend elbowed between his ribs.

 

The dinner could not be happier and it was almost three o’clock when the guests wanted to leave the house. J-Hope and Taehyung got a guest room, they didn’t want to call their driver - poor man could spend the time with his family, too.

When the last guest left the house and Changmin finished the put the plates into the dishwasher… one tiny crying voice disturbed their dawn. They have already been in bed, Ippie was in Changmin’s lap, sleeping peacefully but his puppy eyes suddenly opened and popped up.

“What?” Yunho did not understand and they followed the dog.

Changmin took his home gun and hid it into his pocket. The crying became louder and sharper, until Ippie started barking in front of the front door. Changmin looked at Yunho, Yunho looked at him and they nodded in the same time. Changmin opened it and jumped. Nobody was there. Interesting… they closed the door but the crying started again. Changmin shrugged when Yunho opened the door again and… finally…

“Changmiiin…” he moaned but it was not erotic.

“Yunho-yah, I am tired. Go back to sleep and…” he wanted to say but he stopped and the air became cold around them.

Scary thoughts circled on their minds.

“Changmin, do you see what I see?”

“Clear.”

The puppy barked again and he started to play with his tail.

“Our dog is happy.”

“I see.”

“I call up the police.”

Yunho pulled his mate back and touched his arm. He embraced Changmin’s arm and looked down again.

“Maybe, we’ll be okay with… her.”

“It’s a girl? This child looks like a monkey instead of a proper girl.”

“I can tell you, Shim Changmin, it’s a girl in front of our door and she would be one or two years old!”

 

Their story, the tale of Yunho and Changmin was not over. They thought it’s over but the little girl cried and they picked her up. Ippie was playing between their legs and the Christmas couldn’t be happier.

“I want to call my department. I can’t handle a… child.”

“Don’t disturb the NDI because of a baby! I call Jaejoong and his wife, perhaps they can bring us some clothes and toys and baby food.”

“Jung Yunho, for God’s sake, STOP!”

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> I liked and read every comment! Thank you for the lots of kudos (bow)!
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas, guys! Rest a lot and eat a lot ( :D). The best gift is the family so embrace your parents and siblings (if you have). 
> 
> (My elbow is completely healed, too. It's also a great gift. XDDDD)


End file.
